Beg for It
by alexis.irvin
Summary: ...
1. Birthday girl

Liyah POV

Hi my names liyah barnes. I just graduated from hartfield high and i will be attending hartfield university in a few months. My parents died when i was 13 they were killed in a plane crash on the way back home and there was no one else to take care of me so i was put in the foster system. By the time i was 14 Larry and Laurent had adopted me. They are cute and tall. I was thinking things i shouldn't have been thinking. I mean come on neither one would dare talk to me but for some reason i get the feeling that they are always staring at me with sexual tension. They're 4 years older than me. They dont have girlfriends and thats what confuses me. They lived on their own, had steady jobs, graduates from college and doing better things. As for me i work at a law firm as an intern since thats what i wanna do when i graduate. It's a great job. I cant complain. I just graduated high school and plan to attend hartfield university in the fall.

Mr. Lines: looks like you're all done for today liyah.

Liyah: okay. I will see you monday at 8 o'clock sharp.

Mr. Lines: oh happy birthday to you as well.

Liyah: thank you so much.

Liyah gets in her car and drives home. When she gets home she goes straight to her bed and lays down and calls her bestfriend kelly.

Kelly: hey chica. What are you up to.

Liyah: i just got home but i need to get up so i can be ready for tonight.

Kelly: please tell me you have a hot date to bring with you.

Liyah: *laughs* no i do not. Do i need one?

Kelly: i'm not going to force you but it would be nice.

Liyah: are you bringing jeff?

Kelly: he has work tonight.

Liyah: well i prove my case. Maybe when i'm 21 i'll bring a date but for now i wont.

Kelly: call me when you're dressed so i can be on the way.

Liyah: kk bye girl *hangs up call*

Larry and laurent walk in the house with gifts and chocolate. Liyah walks downstairs to get something to eat before she starts to get dressed. When she sees what they brought her she gets excited. Laurent and larry give her the gifts then give her a kiss on both of her cheeks. Liyah blushes and walks to the refrigerator to get a water. Larry and Laurent sit at the counter watching her every move as her coke bottle shaped body, beautiful face, smile, eyes and personality keeps their attention focused on her. Liyah sits across from them and eats her sandwich. She notices that Larry and Laurent are staring at her with lust in their eyes.

Liyah: why are you two staring so hard? *blushes*

Laurent: so did you like your gifts?

Liyah: i did. Thank you for them.

Laurent: we have one more gift to give you but we will wait till later on.

Liyah: awe. Why does it have to be a surprise.

Larry: do you wanna see it now?

Liyah: yes please.

Larry and laurent get up out of the chairs and pick liyah by the thighs. They then bring her to the guest room and lay her on the bed. They both take off their shirts and then their pants. Liyah is watching with a confused face. She didn't expect for this to happen but she seems to be enjoying it. They both then unbutton liyah's pants and pull them down showing her panties. Laurent takes off her shirt and bra and larry takes off her panties then flips her on her stomach and straddles her legs. Before liyah can say anything larry sticks his fingers inside of her and laurent squeeze her titties and kisses her neck.

Liyah: ahh *moaning* ouu ouu SHIT!

Larry: liyah you're wet. *slaps liyahs ass* daddy like it when you're wet. *slap* damn you got a fatty.

Liyah: i... have... to... get... dressed. This isn't right. Dont you... want someone your own... *moan* age?

Laurent: *flips liyah on her back and slides in her area* i think you'll do just fine. Now be a good girl and let daddy take care of you.

As Laurent is trusting back and forth inside of liyah. Larry puts his hard member in her mouth and she starts to deep throat making larry moan. After 30 minutes of larry and Laurent switching up the sex positions liyah got in the shower to take her bath. When she came out larry and Laurent were on her bed watching tv. She quickly wrapped the towel around body before they could see anything. She asked them to get out so she can get dressed but they didn't move at all. She knew that this was a battle she wouldn't win. Liyah was still in shock that she had sex with them. She never thought that she would. She felt that it was weird for her to be having sex with them because they took her in as their own. Larry and Laurent wanted to be more than just guardians with liyah. As liyah was getting dressed they both were watching her get dressed.

Larry: if you want us to come with you and kelly we can.

Liyah: uh i don't know. Don't you two have plans already?

Larry: no we're free.

Liyah: well i think you should find something to do.

Larry: we did. We're coming with you.

Liyah: spare me. Whhhyyy?!!!

Skips outing*

-at home-

Laurent: i told you weren't going to embarrass you.

Liyah: thank god you didn't. Well it's time for me to go to sleep.

Laurent: we sleep with you tonight.

Liyah: why?!!!

Laurent: because baby we love you so much. *pecks liyah on the lips*

Liyah: awe how sweet. You both love me. Well i have a question.

Laurent: go for it.

Liyah: why did you guys have sex with me earlier.


	2. Baby girl

Liyah POV

All i kept thinking about was yesterday and how i had sex with them both then they slept in my bed with me. Does that make me a whore? I mean i don't know if i could call it rape because i was enjoying it and i didn't stop them either. I was weirded out at first for the simple fact that i thought it was wrong and i still feel like it's wrong but it feels so good. I don't know what to think at this point. They never did answer my question from last night which makes me wonder alot more.

Liyah: hey kells i'm about to leave now. See you inna few.

Kelly: ight chica. See ya soon. *hangs up call*

Larry and Laurent walk in liyahs room and see her dressed in a crop top and matching fitted skirt. They both walk over to her and smack her ass cheeks making her jump. Liyah blushes but then starts to fuss at them.

Liyah: STOP! You cannot touch these goodies. They are off limits.

Larry: mm i like a feisty woman. *slaps ass* just so soft.

Liyah: *hits larry* STOP! And I'm not gonna say it again. This is wrong. You two can definitely find someone your own age. Don't get me wrong the sex was damn good but we shouldn't be doing that. You two are my guardians and that's it.

Laurent: you no like having sex with us or us caressing your body? We just wanna show you a great time belle and make you feel good. Is that so much to ask for?

Liyah: for one; we're not dating and two you cant have sex with me and i don't consent. I could cry rape and get you-

Laurent: we get it. Next time we'll ask.

Larry: so would you like to be our girlfriend?

-at the mall-

Liyah POV

Kelly: how do you handle living with two fine specimens? I mean they're perfectly hot and have amazing bodies and great personalities.

Liyah: i deal with it. *laughing nervously*

Kelly: if that was me i would fuck them both. On different days though. *laughs* i know you've thought it about it before.

Liyah: no not really. There's not to think about.

I hate not telling her that i had sex with them. This is killing me. All i have to do is say it but i cant.

Kelly: girl please. There's alot to think about. You'll see.

Liyah: i hope not. *rolls eyes and blushes*

-home-

Author pov

Liyah comes home with kelly and they both go to her room. Laurent and larry are in the game room playing pool. Liyah still doesn't know how and when she is going to tell kelly about what happened. She still is trying to figure out why they ask her to be their girlfriend. For now she just has to keep it under wraps. Kelly still seems to be surprised at the fact that liyah hasn't once thought about doing anything with them but she is really imagining herself doing things.

Kelly: so where are the boys?

Liyah: in the game room playing pool.

Kelly: i love pool lets go play.

Liyah: i'm really not trying to bother them.

Kelly: well it's too late we're going. *grabs liyah and walks to game room*

When kelly and liyah walk into the game room Larry and Laurent stop what they are doing and hug them both. They both grab liyahs ass without kelly knowing and liyah jumps a little. They all sit down on the bean bags and have a conversation while playing cards.

Kelly: so... how did you two get to be so hot

Liyah: really kelly?

Kelly: i'm just asking.

Laurent: *laughs* it's okay. I don't know i guess it was good genes. *winks at liyah*

Larry: yea what he said. *bits lips looking at liyah*

Liyah: excuse me while i go to the bathroom *gets up and goes to bathroom*

(Skips a few hours)

Liyah POV

Laurent: hey bebe. So are you gonna answer our question?

Liyah: what question?

Why do they want a answer. I don't even know what to say. I cant date them. Why are they doing this to me? I cant date two people at once, thats a-lot and plus they would fight over who gets me on certain days and i'm not about to play a fifty shades of grey game with these two.

Laurent: we want you to be our girlfriend.

Liyah: i-i uh *holds face with hands* this is not right. Im tired of telling you both that. This was not meant-

Before liyah could get anymore words out Laurent picked her up and put her over his shoulders. He brought her to his room and took off her clothes leaving her in just her bra and panties. Larry walked in and helped Laurent take off her bra and panties. Liyah felt weird so she tried to cover up her titties and her vagina with her hands. When she went to grab her clothes larry took them and put them in his drawer and locked it.

Laurent: just relax belle. *rubbing liyah's shoulders*

Liyah: NO. I DONT WANNA RELAX. I WANT MY CLOTHES AND I WANNA GO-

Larry: *kiss liyah passionately on the lips* look bebe we're not gonna hurt you okay. We just-

Liyah: *kiss larry on the lips then Laurent* woo damn i couldnt resist.

Damn i'm sorry but every time they kiss me i just melt. I know i keep saying it's wrong and we shouldn't but goddamn i cant help it. They're just so fine.

Larry: damn bebe you was ready huh?

Laurent: our little girls growing up *smiles*

Liyah: first of all i aint ya girl.

Larry: not yet.

Laurent POV

Liyah just doesn't know what she does to us. She's smart, beautiful, intelligent, independent, feisty, i like feisty, plus she has an amazing body. I don't know why she thinks its wrong to be with us. We just wanna take care of her and be with her and blow her back out sometimes. But of course she'll have to listen to us since we are her guardians.

Laurent: hey look. I'll unlock the drawer so you can get your clothes. *unlocks drawer*

Liyah: thank you. *grabs clothes*

Laurent grabs liyah and pulls her close only a foot and some inches apart from their faces. He looks in her eyes, bends down to her height, cups her cheeks and kisses her passionately. Larry gets behind her and rubs her back trying to make her feel better. He then holds her tiny waist and dry humps her slowly making her butt giggle a little. Liyah then gets out of Larry's arms and lays down on the bed.

Laurent: belle are you alright?

Liyah: i'm fine. I'm just really tired. *yawns* you guys can lay in the bed with me if you want.

Larry: not until you put some clothes on.

Liyah: oh so now you want me with clothes on!

Laurent: for now.


	3. Workout

Liyah POV

Liyah: hey kells are you coming to workout with me or nah?

Kelly: no sorry. Moms has me watching the my little brother and sister today since her and dad are going to be out for the whole day. Maybe tomorrow.

Liyah: okay i'll see you tomorrow. Say hello the parents and siblings for me.

Kelly: *laughs* i will. Talk to you later.

Liyah: bye chica *hangs up phone*

I still wonder what kelly is going to think when i tell her about what happened. I cant even believe i kissed them the other night. What was i thinking? I guess this workout will help me forget about what's been happening.

Author POV

After 30 minutes of liyah working out larry and Laurent walk in the exercise room to see liyah running on the treadmill. She cant hear them since she has her headphones on and they're loud. Laurent and Larry sit in the chairs and watch her exercise until she finished. She saw them but really didn't pay attention because she didn't want to be distracted by them in any way so she kept doing what she was doing. Once liyah finished working out she took her water and poured it on her body. She was sweating so bad that she almost stripped but then realized that Larry and laurent were there watching her so she left to go to her room and they followed behind.

Larry: damn baby you look good.

Laurent: mm mm you look fuckable.

Liyah: thanks larry. Laurent don't ever say that again. That's disrespectful.

Laurent: sorry bebe. What are you about to do?

Liyah: i'm going take a shower.

Larry: can we come with.

Liyah: uh i don't think so.

Larry: you sure you dont want us to come? *kissing liyahs neck*

Liyah: i will not give in to your sexiness. *sigh* Sorry boys i need my alone time.

Laurent: *grabs liyahs butt* damn its soft. You sure you don't want us to come?

Liyah: i dont.

Laurent: well too bad we're coming anyways.

Liyah: no you wont.

Laurent: and whose gonna stop us?

Liyah: me.

Few minutes later liyah gets in the shower and larry and Laurent get in right behind her. She felt a sexual emotion arise on her but she tried to control it even though it was hard for her to contain her desires. Larry and Laurent decide to clean her and she stood there wanting to have another threes some. Once they all were clean Larry and Laurent dried off liyah and gave her something to wear. She wore a grey night dress. Larry and Laurent got so turned on after seeing her in the dress that they wanted to take it off of her but she did it for them showing her naked body covered in body oil.

Liyah: good night guys. Talk to you in the morning. And you don't have to sleep with me tonight.

Laurent: aint no good night. We coming tear that ass up.

Liyah: what? *blushes* repeat that again.

Laurent: get on the bed. Face down ass up. *slaps liyahs ass* you cant back out either.

Liyah: ok daddies. *gets on bed*

Liyah was so turned on. She didn't even fuss about them wanting to have sex with her. She just went along with it and never complained or had an attitude. Larry and Laurent were surprised that she didn't make a fuss. They seem to like her when she is feisty but this new person that they're seeing seems to be making them wonder if they should do it or not. Liyah got on the bed waiting patiently for one of them to make her feel good. Larry and Laurent are still standing looking at each other in confusion as to what just happened. As they were about to speak liyah got in between them and told them to do as she says or they wont do nothing at all. She then agreed to be their girlfriend but she wants each of them on different days. Larry and Laurent agreed to go by her terms of doing different days but they didn't like the fact that they couldnt have a three some. The more she negotiated the more turned on they got. They wanted her more and more. She knew they wouldn't like it but she didn't care.

Liyah: since tonights your last night together with me. We can try something new.

Laurent: so why cant we share you on Sunday?

Liyah: Sunday is a day of rest. We can all sleep together at night but there will be no sexual activity going on.

Larry: *bites lip* mm we still daddies and you live under our roof so Sunday we both share you.

Liyah: you cant do that? *folds arms*

Larry: its two against one and majority rules. Now get back on the bed and be a good girl.

Liyah gets back on the bed in doggystle position. Larry ties her hands to the head board then gets naked with Laurent. Larry then gets under and Laurent gets behind her. They both slide in the both of her holes and she moans in pleasure riding them both. Liyah freezes up when she feels them both go faster and trusting harder.

Larry: fuck liyah. You're so damn tight. Stop squeezing your vagina on my dick. Daddy cant take it.

Liyah: ouu ouu this is too much. *moans* i-i- i love you guys.

Both: we love you too.

Liyah: did i just say i love them? "thinking to myself".

Both: did we just say we love her "thinking to each other"

Larry and Laurent stop then untie liyah from the head board. They both go take a shower in their rooms and liyah just lays on the bed thinking about what just happened. She cant believe that she told larry and Laurent that she loved them and they said it back. She never really told anyone that she loved them except for her parents. As much as she thought about taking it back she knew she couldnt take it back it was too late. She had already said those three strong words. Larry and Laurent both walk back in liyahs room after finishing their showers and getting dressed and lay on both sides of her cuddling up to her. Laurent gets up and goes to the bathroom to run her some water so she can get cleaned. Liyah just lays on the bed still trying to figure out what happened. After running her a bath Laurent picks up liyah and puts her in the tub filled with hot water.

Laurent: I'm pretty sure you're thinking what we're thinking. What did we just say to each other?

Liyah: i am thinking about it. It was so sudden. But the real question is do we really mean it.

Laurent: we do love you. I know i love you.

Larry: I LOVE YOU TOO *screaming from the bedroom*

Liyah: but do you mean it? Do i mean it?

Larry: i don't know. Do you mean it?


	4. Day of rest?

Liyah POV

I want to rest today which i know i will rest but larry and Laurent are gonna wanna have sex and i really just need to relax. They blew my back out last night. Its only been two weeks of this shit and i already feel like i keep losing my virginity over and over. That shit is so painful but for some reason i like it. What the hell am i thinking? I must be crazy to be doing this. I just walked in the kitchen and they're both making me breakfast. This isn't new but it's different. I totally forgot about going back to church. I said i would start going back. I haven't been since my parents died and i grew up in a church. I should Laurent and larry with me. I don't know how they feel about church.

Larry: morning belle. You read to eat?

Liyah: *yawns* yea starving

Laurent: here you go *giving liyah her breakfast*

Liyah: this taste amazing.

Laurent: last time u said it taste great. Now it's amazing.

Liyah: i guess it just taste amazing. Why are you trying to compare the two?

Laurent: no reason at all. There's just something different about you right now?

Liyah: *blushes* nothing is different. Im still the same liyah. So... do you both wanna come to church with me?

Larry: church?

Liyah: yea church.

Larry: i guess so. It's been a minute since we've went.

Liyah: great. I'll be ready in 30. Don't take long.

(Skips church)

Laurent: church was really good today. I needed to hear some encouraging words.

Larry: i listened to the word but i couldn't help but stare at liyah in that dress.

Laurent: *laughs* you don't go to church to stare at liyah. U supposed to listen to the word silly.

Larry: i did listen.

Laurent: then what was he talking about?

Larry: uh-u- uh he was talking about friend-

Laurent: wrong *laughs* you gotta pay attention next time and stop getting googly eyes in church.

Larry: you would've got them too if you sat next to her and saw how she was looking.

Liyah: *walks in* who are you guys talking about?

Larry: uh...

Laurent: we're just talking about how larry never listens.

Larry: whatever. Anyways what are you about to do bebe?

Liyah: watch some tv.

Larry: we coming tear them insides up "mumbling to self"

Liyah: what did you say?

Laurent heard what larry said so he decided to whisper it to liyah. When she heard those words she tried to run upstairs but Laurent picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He brought her to the bed room and took off her clothes leaving her completely naked. As usual liyah tried to hide her areas but that was quickly stopped by Laurent and larry. Larry then pushed her on the bed and spread her legs wide showing her perfect area. She tried to close her legs but larry had a tight grip on them. She then began to play with her breast which made Laurent and larry get even more horny than before. Laurent started to play with her vagina and then dug his fingers right in going back and forth, faster and harder causing liyah to let out loud moans. He then puts liyah on her side and him and larry both slide in her areas. Liyah just lays there moaning like crazy. She closes her eyes and grips the bed sheets. She's so out of it that she cant feel her entire body. All she feels is herself being put in different positions and her moans get louder and louder. Larry covers her mouth so she cant moan as louder. She licks his palm and he rubs his hand on her boobs and grabs them giving them a lite squeeze.

Liyah: can we stop please? I cant feel my body.

Larry: sorry bebe. We're too in the zone.

Laurent: bebe why you want us to stop? It's only been 30 minutes.

Liyah: my body is numb baby. I cant feel it.

Laurent: you're not suppose to feel it. You're suppose to feel us now be a good girlfriend and just moan for me.

Liyah: what the fuck. Have you lost your minds? This so crazy shit. Im probably just dreaming. I will close my eyes and go to sleep when i wake up this will all be a dream.

Liyah closed her eyes and took a nap while having sex. When she woke up larry and Laurent were laying next to her naked with their hands in both of her ass cheeks. She couldn't feel her legs at all. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't let her. The more she moved the tighter the grip they had on her ass. She decided to just lay down and rest. Larry and Laurent woke up seeing liyah on her phone. They kissed her and laid right back down cuddling her.

Laurent: hey bebe how are you feeling?

Liyah: how do you think I'm feeling.

Larry: you don't have to get sassy. We just wanna make sure you're okay. You did say your body was numb.

Liyah: i cant move baby. Fix it so i can walk.

Larry: just lay down and go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. I promise.

Laurent: *slaps ass* can you feel that?

Liyah: no i cant feel it. If i could feel it i would've jumped by now.

Larry: ok bebe calm down. I'll go get a wet towel and put it on you.

Liyah: thank you. *sigh*

Laurent: liyah are you okay? Like for real.

Liyah: no not really.

Laurent: whats wrong?

Liyah: this.


	5. The talk

Laurent POV

I cant believe what liyah told me. She said us being intimate with her was a problem. I didn't think that this was a problem. I thought it was fun and exciting. Maybe we shouldn't have forced to do this.

Laurent: look liyah I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have did this to you. When we first adopted you we were full of lust which was probably wron-

Liyah: *takes towel from larry* when you adopted me i didn't know what to think. You both are fine as hell and i didn't think that you would want a girl like me. I figured you both had girlfriends and i was gonna just find a boy who i could date. Then here we are with the both of you having sex with me and saying how you both have always wanted me. Then you asked me be your girlfriend. I just feel like its too much. I cant date two twin brothers. I don't even know if i could date one. What do you both see in me?

Larry: for me i think that you're beautiful, independent, smart, feisty, outgoing, strong, you got the total package. I guess we should've asked you first if you were okay with this before we forced you into it. *sigh*

Liyah: i mean i still think its wrong that we are doing this but somehow i still like it.

Larry: so what do you like about it and what do you want?

Liyah: i like it when you take control and when you let me take control. Its sexy as hell. But i would like it if you stop trying to force everything and just let it happen.

When she talks it turns me on. Gawddamn she just so beautiful and them curves. I know she still in pain so i'll just rub her back.

Larry: so you no wanna be our girlfriend anymore?

Liyah: i do but...

Before liyah could get anymore words out larry flips her over and starts to suck on her titties and play with her clit. Laurent is still massaging her body trying to relax her muscles so the numbness can go away.

Liyah: *moans* this is exactly what i'm talking about.

Larry: sorry bebe but when you look like this it turns me on. *bits clit*

Liyah: ouch larry that hurt.

Larry: my bad you just taste so sweet.

Laurent: how about we get in the hot tub so you can relax them muscles of yours.

Liyah: sounds great. Don't put any clothes on.

Laurent: you need help up?!

Liyah: yes please.

Laurent picks up liyah and puts her over his shoulders while larry keeps trusting his fingers inside of liyahs vagina making her squirt all over his finger. Once they get to the hot top Laurent gently places her in there and kisses her lips.

Liyah: question.

Larry: ask away.

Liyah: are you two in love with me the way that i'm in love with you?


	6. Laurents day

Laurent POV

You know the words "in love" wouldn't come my mouth for any female but for liyah i wouldn't mind saying it. She knows that I'm in love with her. Aint no other girl out there like her. I hope she ready for today. She's all mine and i wanna make it the best.

Laurent: mm mm mm. Baby where's yo panties? I see that beautiful kitty. I think its purring at me.

Liyah: *laughs* leave my kitty alone and my panties are being washed fyi.

Laurent: you better stop teasing before i-

Liyah: before you what.

Laurent: ...

Liyah: that's what i thought.

Laurent: before i grab it... stay just like that.

Why does he have to be so corny. It's so cute though. Pause, I'm getting horny. I need to stop before it goes further.

Liyah: no. we both have to get dressed for work.

Laurent: *pulls liyah close* just a quickie *pouts* pwease.

Liyah: babe you're gonna be with all night tonight. *kiss* you can pick me up on my lunch break and we can go somewhere.

Laurent: this is why i love you *kiss*

(At work)

Liyah: kelly what are you doing?

Kelly: i'm working. What does it look like?

Liyah: looks like you're on the computer playing solitaire.

Kelly: *laughs* it's stimulating and it's constructive. Plus i finished my work.

Liyah: okay well i'm off to lunch.

Kelly: oui i'm coming with you.

I cant wait to go to lunch with Laurent. Mm he's just scrumptious. Still cant believe i'm doing this. The desperation is real.

Liyah: sorry but you cant.

Kelly: why cant i? *pouts*

Liyah: i'm going meet up with my cousin, dana.

Kelly: pfft, okay have fun.

Liyah walks out of the building and gets into Laurent's car. When she gets in Laurent pulls her I'm for a long passionate kiss then drives off. They both get out of the car and stop at a restaurant called "Wizzy's". After eating they left and went back to the house. Laurent picked up liyah and brought her inside to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then took off her pants and underwear and his. He slowly rubbed her thighs, straddling them into a perfect v. He kissed her inner thigh and moves all the way up to her area. Before liyah could say anything he slid his member in her area and began trusting.

Liyah: *huffing* ouu... baby... YES... SHIT... aaah... don't stop.

Laurent*pulls liyah up and holds her* you look so beautiful. I love every minute with you.

After they finished they both went to take a shower together. Got dressed and left to go back to work. Laurent gave liyah a kiss and drive off to work. Liyah then text Laurent saying "thank you for lunch baby. I really enjoyed it. Tonight i'm gonna enjoy it even more." Laurent then replies saying; "i love you too bebe. I cant wait to see you tonight. "

(Later that day)

knock at the door* Larry goes to open it and its kelly. Kelly gives larry a hug and breathes in his cologne. She doesn't let go of larry and he just stands there patting her back trying to get her off. Liyah comes downstairs and kelly gets off larry and gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away. Larry is surprised and blushes a little then starts to laugh. Liyah and kelly are in the game room talking.

Liyah: i saw you all on larry. *laughs* it was cute how you gave him a kiss. You had him blushes.

Kelly: larry is cute. *blushes* he could get it right now. I wouldn't mind dipping in his tun with him.

Liyah: are you getting horny?

Kelly: not totally. *laughs* well just a little. I couldn't help it. He is fine as hell. Besides my obsessive crush for larry i see the way Laurent looks at you.

Just then Laurent walks in, gives kelly a hug and sits next to liyah. Kelly stares at liyah then at Laurent then back at liyah. The room gets silent for a minute then Laurent speaks.

Laurent POV

Laurent: so what are you two talking about?

Kelly: why boys are so stupid and wonder why they can never keep a girl.

Laurent: what do you mean?

Kelly: if a guy really likes you, he will do anything to keep you. He wont play games with you and have you out here looking stupid. Boys here will have you thinking that they really like when in actuality they just want the cookie.

Liyah: but girls do the same thing to guys. Some guys really do have genuine feelings for a girl. Of course i'm gonna do everything in my power to get you to be mine but i dont wanna put in effort for nothing.

Kelly: see this is why i have standards. If you dont have your shit together and you not a fuck boy then there is not problem. What do you think Laurent.

Laurent: when i want someone i like to get to know them first. I care more about your personality, loyalty and your dignity. Beauty and body is just a plus. I want somebody who is strong and independent. Someone who makes me want to say that's mine and nobody else's.

I cant lie my feelings for liyah have gotten stronger. She just makes me happy. I love seeing her wake up in the morning looking all good. She very beautiful.

Kelly: good point. excuse me while i go to the bathroom. *gets up and walks away*

Liyah: if you're looking for larry, he's in his room.

Kelly: thats not where i was going. Yet: "mumbling"

Laurent: your friend is funny. And whats up with the larry thing?

Liyah: *laughs* she has a crush on larry and she wants to fuck his brains out.

Laurent: *laughs* but what's she gonna think when she finds out you had sex with the both of us?

Liyah: that's my best friend and i don't even know how to tell her that. *sigh* if i tell her i feel like she will hate me for it. I cant tell her just yet. When the time is right i will.

Laurent: well how about we go somewhere more private and i show you why you should tell her.

Liyah: i don't know. That sounds crazy.

Laurent: *grabs liyahs hand and walks to room* it's not crazy at all. Its me being me and showing you some appreciation.

(Larry's room)

Larry POV

Im sitting here reading a book and kelly walks in. I was surprised because i thought it would've been liyah but i guess not. I wont mind the company. Kelly is a beautiful girl she just has her crazy funny moments. I could tell from the beginning that kelly likes me because she shows it too much and don't get me wrong i would fuck the shit out of her but i'm dating liyah. I cant have sex with her and her best friend all though that would be hot. Just as long as she doesn't touch me in certain areas then i should be fine.

Kelly: hey larry what you doing? *gets on bed*

Larry: reading a book.

Kelly: what you reading?

Larry: the invisible man.

Kelly: my high school teacher made us read that book. It was a good book. *plays with hair* so why you single?

Damn she coming out the gate with the questions. Should i say i'm single or should i say i'm in a relationship? This too much. I don't know what to say. *screams inside head*

Larry: focused on me. When i find the right person then i wont be single but until then... yup

Kelly: you're too cute to be single. *giggles nervously* you're so cute when you're reading. *rubs Larry's leg*

Why is she rubbing my leg? This is not supposed to happen. Uuuuugh. Maybe if i get up she might stop rubbing my leg. I cant do this. *gets up*

Kelly: larry where are you going?

Larry: to the bathroom. Be right back.

(Laurents room)

knock on room door*

Liyah: baby stop. Do you hear that. Someones knocking at the door.

Laurent: who is it?

Larry: it's larry now open up before i pick the lock.

Laurent: *gets up and opens door for larry* whats wrong you look a little off? *closes door*

Larry: its kelly. She came into my room and started asking questions then she rubbed my leg. I don't think i could go any further so i left out the room and said i was going to the bathroom.

Liyah: *laughs* well thats kelly for ya. She is very persistent. Why did you leave her in your room? If you're gone for too long she will look for you so you better get going.

Larry: what do i do about her?

Liyah: i'll come tell her that i'm tired and she needs to go home. Don't worry your sexy little face.


	7. Larry is off

Liyah POV

ever since i've been with larry, he has been off. It's like something struck a nerve. I feel like it has something to do with kelly. Look i know kelly likes him so for her sake i tried to not to do anything to extreme considering the fact that i'm starting to like Laurent a lot more. I don't mind having sex with larry because he's definitely good at that but when were just alone and not doing anything his mind is somewhere else. I think i know what needs to happen. I just need to make a decision on who i'm gonna be with because i can't date two brothers and have sex with them. I have more self respect than that. They can either take it or leave it. I'm not doing this anymore.

6 hours later

Ugh i told myself i was going to make a decision but here i am fucking the shit out of larry or well he's fucking the shit out of me. Anyway it's not going as i planned. Why cant i never do anything right. Fuck my liiiiiife. Just pull yourself together liyah and find out whats wrong with larry then tell him you cant fuck him any more and that he needs to just date kelly because you know that he wants to be more than friends with her. Does he even like her like her? We shall find out.

Liyah: larry?

Larry: yea bebe.

Liyah: why wont you admit that you like kelly?

Larry: what?! What are you talking about?

Liyah: look here's the thing. I don't think its right for me to have two boyfriends. This just doesn't sit right with me. I feel like a hoe. So after tomorrow i'm choosing one of you to be with me. I cant date two brothers. Twin brothers at that. I think it's best if you both try to find someone who really completes you and not just look for a fuck buddy because that's not what i'm trying to be.

Larry: are you serious? LAUUUUUUUUUUU?!!!!

Laurent bust in larry's room after hearing him scream.

Laurent: bro what's wrong?

Larry: liyah says after tomorrow she only dating one of. She feels like we should find somebody to love and not look for a fuck buddy. She also said she feels like a hoe because she doing both of us and with both of us.

Laurent: liyah are you serious right now?

Liyah: YES! I didn't wanna do this to begin with but you both sucked me into it. I love you both. You took me in and gave me a place to stay but me dating you both and fucking you both is just wrong. I don't even know if you both truly are in love with me. I'm not trying to play fuck toy for you both. I want a real relationship with somebody who wants me for me and not for my body. I cant do this anymore and you're not going to force me. I didn't sign up for this at all.

Larry: well what about finishing tonight.

Liyah: WE DID FINISH TONIGHT. DO YOU BOTH HAVE ENOUGH RESPECT FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND WHERE I AM COMING FROM? *runs out and cries*

Larry: *follows behind liyah* liyah wait. *grabs arm*

Liyah: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Larry: look i'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't how we should've went about trying to get with you. To be honest. I had feelings for you but mines weren't as deep as Laurent's. I know he likes you alot and to see me fucking you might make him a little jealous or upset. And honestly i wanted to fuck the shit out of you. Which i know now was the wrong thing to do. Look we can end this sex triangle here. And what makes you think i like kelly.

Liyah: it's very obvious. I mean we can clearly see that you like her and how persistent she is about wondering why you're not in a relationship. *sigh* I'm still trying to figure out how i'm gonna tell her that i had sex with you. That's the hard part and i know it's gonna kill her inside.

Larry: maybe you should tell her. I know that's your bestfriend but if she found out, you two wouldn't be on speaking terms. But she deserves to know for the sake of your friendship. i guess you're right. Well i am truly sorry. *kisses liyah passionately on the lips* that was for opening up and saying how you felt. Now go be with your boo.

Liyah:i'll tell her under one condition.

Larry: and what is that?

Liyah: you call kelly and ask her out on a date.

Larry picks up his phone and calls kelly. When she hears his voice he screams. Larry ask her out on a date and she replied yes. Liyah walks back into laurents room to find him on the bed making insta stories. She lays next to him and kisses his cheek.

Liyah: hi baby. What's wrong.

Laurent: why you choose between us two? I'm ok with whoever you choose. If you want larry thats fine with me. I'll su-

Liyah: *kisses laurent passionately* i choose you baby. Larry found a girl.

Laurent: you mean kelly?

Liyah: maybe now let's go to bed.

Larry bust through the door excited and ask "can we all at least have a threesome one more time? Just to get it out of my system?"


	8. Kelly

Kelly POV

Hi my name is kelly. I'm liyahs best friend. We've been best friends since the sandbox days. We're both going to hartfield university. I want to study electrical engineering and computer science. Yes i am a need and geek at heart. I don't show it because i don't like to, and plus the people at my high-school were rude and mean. But i do like to have fun and go out to different places. My wild side will never come out unless there is a reason. I live with my parents for now until i find an apartment. I love them but sometimes they can be a pain but i guess thats how parent show that they love you. I have a crush on larry, one of liyahs guardians. He has a twin brother. Larry is so fine like its crazy. He just asked me out on a date a few nights ago and i was so happy but shocked at the same time. I just wanna known is this is real or not. Funny thing is i know something that she doesn't wanna tell me and i'm slightly upset with her but i guess she has a reason. I guess when the time is right she will let me know.

Kelly: liyah we've been in this store for decades. When are you going to stop looking. I need to find the perfect dress for my date with larry.

Liyah: fine we can leave but just remember who's paying for your dress.

Kelly: uh that would be ME.

Liyah: oh.. yea *laughs, answers phone* hello

Laurent: hey bebe. I miss you. When are you coming home?

Liyah: it could be a while. Kelly still hasn't found her dress yet.

Laurent: you cant leave kelly there?

Liyah: no i can not. I'll be home soon. I love you.

Laurent: i love you too. And please hurry, daddy says its urgent.

Liyah: okay bye. *hangs up phone*

Kelly: still cant believe you didn't tell me you are dating Laurent.

Liyah: i wanted it to be a surprise.

Kelly: seems like everything is a surprise huh?

Liyah: what are you talking about?

Kelly: oh nothing. Just saying that everything nowadays is surprising. *folds arms*

(Now at home)

Liyah: BABY IM HOME!

Laurent: IM IN THE KITCHEN.

Liyah: *walks in kitchen and kisses Laurent* what are you cooking?

Laurent: fried fish, mac and cheese, green beans, and some sweet tea.

Liyah: mm smells good. I cant wait to eat.

Laurent: did she find a dress for tonight?

Liyah: yea *sigh* it hards trying figure out a way to tell her about me fucking larry.

Laurent: i would say that it's beat if you tell her now but i don't know if she will take it well or not. If you do decide to tell her before the date just know that i got your back. *kiss*

Liyah: thanks baby *kiss*

knock at the door* larry goes to open the door and he sees kelly standing there looking beautiful as ever for their date. Liyah and Laurent come down to see who was the door and liyah runs to kelly and pulls her in for a tight hug. She then tells kelly that she needs to talk to her in private. Liyah and kelly go to the game room and she told her everything that happened. Kelly was a bit surprised and upset but she wasn't going to let that ruin her date nor her friendship with liyah. After their talk kelly and larry left to go on their date. They went to a restaurant called bon apetit.

Larry POV

I was a bit scared and nervous to go on this date with kelly considering the fact that she is obsessed with me. Hopefully tonight i get to see the real her and not the "i wanna touch you all the time" her. But i have to admit she does look really beautiful tonight and this dress is really showing all of her curves and i like it. She's got these nice little perky breast that shows her nipples in the dress, this tiny little waist with so much muscle and abs, these perfect little hips that aren't to wide but just right, and this ass that just looks so muscular but toned and its as big as liyahs but its big enough and round. It pokes out in her dress plus she has these beautiful greens eyes that make you get lost and this long bouncy hair that goes all the way down her back. I know i think she's a little crazy but when i'm talking to her i see a different side and i really like it.

Kelly: larry are you okay. You seem worried about something.

Larry: oh *snapping out of trance* sorry. I was admiring how beautiful you look tonight.

Kelly: *blushes* thank you larry. That's so sweet of you.*smiles nervously* so...

Larry: so...

Kelly: are you ready to order.

Larry: uh yea *swallowing spit* yea i'm ready.

After kelly and larry finished their date larry brought kelly to her house. He opened the passenger door, let her out and walked her to her door.

Kelly: thank you for tonight. I really had a great time. *playing with hair nervously*

Larry: i'm glad you had a great time. Tonight was amazing. I guess i was wrong about you and thank god i was. *giggling*

Kelly: what are you talking about larry? *laughing*

Larry: At first i thought you would be the crazy nut job type but once you started talking i could tell that you are a nut job but in a good way. Everything about you is crazy but i like it. Your-

Just then kelly kisses larry passionately on the lips to stop him from talking. He kisses back and grabs her waist pulling her closer to his chest. He stops kissing her and looks her in the eyes then plants a kiss on her cheek. He watches as she walks in the house safely and tells her goodnight. Larry then drives back home. When he opens the door Laurent and liyah stands by the doorway waiting for larry to say how the date went. After larry explains they both start to jump in happiness for him but larry seems to be a bit shocked as to what happened just a few minutes ago on her door step. He then gets a text from kelly.

Kelly: thank you for tonight. It was the best night i've had in a long time. No one has ever made me feel the way you so do. It was fun and i loved every minute of it. I guess i'll talk to you later. Goodnight larry


	9. Fuck

Author POV

Larry and kelly haven't really been seeing each other since their date a month ago but there's no question that they both don't have some strong feelings for each other. Whenever kelly comes over larry gets a tingling feeling in his stomach. They always speak but they can never seem to hold a lasting conversation. Kelly is all larry thinks about. He doesn't know if he should just go for it and ask her out again or sit in silence and be afraid of what might happen.

Kelly: hi liyah. *hug*

Liyah: hey girl. Hows everything.

Kelly: i'm so tired. I barely got any sleep last night.

Liyah: thats because you were thinking about larry.

Kelly: it's like every time i come over i just wanna go to his room and give him all of me. I really like him so much. FUCK!

Liyah: kelly it's ok. Just breath. Now be a big girl go talk to him. You two barely say anything to each other and it's killing me that you two don't wanna talk to each other.

Kelly: fine i'll go.

Larry POV

kelly: Knock knock.

Larry: oh um hey kelly. Come in.

Damn kelly looks good. I don't know why we haven't talked since the date. Well since she's here we should talk. Maybe i can go on another date with her. Mm mm she looking tasty in them tights. What the hell am i saying. Focus larry just focus.

Kelly: *gets on bed* what are you doing?

Larry: just finished reading "the oddessy" what brings you by?

Kelly: i wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I mean we haven't talked since the date which i thought i was weird.

Larry: i'm doing fine and yea i don't know why we stopped we talking to each other but since you're here. Would you like to go on another date with me?

Kelly: *blushing* uh yea i would love to.

She's so cute when she blushes

Larry: so what are you doing later?

Kelly: i promised liyah i would take a swim with her. So i guess to the pool.

I wonder what she looks like in a bathing suit. I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Control yourself larry.

(At the pool)

Author POV

Liyah and kelly and are in the pool swimming. Kelly gets out and sees larry walking toward the beach chair starring at her glistening wet body. Larry started to get hard by what he was seeing. Kelly walked over to where he was and grabbed a towel. She noticed larry looking at her and decided to stand over him still dripping wet from the pool. Larry licked his lips in arousal and began to get up but then sat back down before he go any further.

Kelly: larry why aren't you getting the pool? The water feels good.

Larry: i'll get in the pool in a few. I really just wanted to enjoy the view.

Kelly: which one? ; she mumbles

Larry: what did you say baby?

Kelly: i said you should get up off the chair and hop in this pool.

Larry: i'm fine.

Kelly unfolds Larry's arms and pulls him off the chair. He amazed at how strong she was gets lost in her eyes. She pulls off his t-shirt and bits her lips from looking at his muscular body. Larry then takes off his shoes and lets kelly grab his hand. She guides him to the water and they both get in. Liyah sits on the deep end watching as the two get lovey dovey in the pool. Liyah gets out and dries herself off then walks to the beach chair and plays some music on the speaker. Larry pulls kelly close to him and kisses her passionately on the lips while grabbing her ass. Kelly throws her hands around his neck and deepens the kiss.

Larry: mm damn baby you have soft lips. I could kiss you forever. But that ass. Gawd damn. Lets just go to my room and-

Kelly: larry this nice and all but we're not even dating. I like you a-lot but i wont do anything with you until i know for sure that you're down for me 100%. Don't get me wrong, i def wanna give you this fire puss but not like this.

Kelly lets go of larry and kisses him one more time on the lips. She then gets out the pool to get her things and walks back inside leaving larry shocked and turned on by how serious she was.


	10. Teasing

Kelly POV

Damn i cant believe i turned down larry like that. I know i always talk about fucking the shit out of him but you cant blame me. Larry is fine as fuck. He probably got hella hoes tryna fuck him. If we start dating i need to know that he's serious and not just looking for somebody to fuck. After finding out that he and liyah fucked, i don't know what to think anymore.

Kelly: LIYAH. What's taking you so long. I'm ready to jump in the pool.

Liyah: i'm coming. I was putting my hair up but you know my hair is long so it takes a min.

Kelly: well hurry up.

Liyah: if you're trying to get Larry's attention this is not the way to do it. Im just saying.

Kelly: aint nobody thinking about larry. I'm going to the bathroom downstairs since your taking all day i. This one.

Kelly walks downstairs to go to the other bathroom. In her tracks she sees larry and Laurent sitting kitchen table. When larry sees kelly he gets excited and begins to stand up but sits back down when he realizes she wasn't walking his way. Kelly goes to the bathroom and takes a picture then post it on instagram. She comes out of the bathroom and goes to kitchen to get a ice cold water. Larry is scrolling through instagram and sees Kelly's pictures and hits the like button. As he gets up he turns around and sees kelly standing behind him drinking some water. He immediately gets turned on and grabs her waist. Kelly moves her body out of Larry's arms and walks to the pool. Larry just stands there turned on then walks to the beach chairs and watches kelly as she teases him more and more. Laurent comes in and sits next to larry.

Larry POV

Laurent: damn bro she got you whipped.

Larry: she's such a turn on. It's like she teasing me on purpose.

Laurent: well what happened the other day.

Larry: we kissed and i grabbed her ass then i start going into the freak mode with my talking and she told me that she aint gone give it up until i get my shit together and be down for her 100%.

Laurent: well i can understand that. You know that she really likes you but she aint gone date you if you on some bullshit.

Larry: i mean yea i wanna dick her down but she make it so hard not to bend her over and give her that work. But i guess i'll chill out since we are going on our second date Friday and i do like her i just wanna fuck too.

Laurent: if you really have feelings for her you better act right or she will stop being sexy crazy girl who is obsessed with you and wants you all to herself. Be a man and think with your head.

Kelly: i wonder what those two are talking about.

Liyah: knowing larry he might be nervous about y'all date Friday.

Kelly: uuuuuugh. *folds arms* i hate him with his cute self.

Liyah: you upset that you had him getting aroused by what you was doing.

Kelly: i didn't do shit. I just brought him to the pool to relax a bit but he wanted to kiss me.

Liyah: well i hope your prepared for Friday.

Kelly: i'm not prepared because i'm afraid that he might try something.

Liyah: coming from the girl who wanted to ride him into the middle of next week and i quote.

Kelly: i guess. He is looking good over there with no shirt on and them basketball shorts. Mm yes daddy.

Liyah: so now he's daddy?

Kelly: only when he don't know.

Liyah: *laughs* let's go over there.

Kelly: and chat with them?!!

Liyah: yup. *grabs Kellys arm and walks to larry and Laurent*

(Friday)

Liyah: do you have you dress?

Kelly: yes i do. It's a nun dress.

Liyah: what the hell. Really? Please tell me you didn't get a nun dress?!!

Kelly: no it's a white fitted midi spaghetti strap dress.

Liyah: well go try it on and show me.

Kelly goes to try on her dress and when she comes out liyah is stunned by how beautiful the dress looks on her.

Kelly: what do you think?

Liyah: damn girl you look hella good. That dress looks sexy on you. That ass though. I need a toned ass like yours, mines got a lot of jiggle.

Kelly: you should work out with me more often. Now i gotta hurry. I'll be leaving in 30.

Liyah: alright. Call me when you get here cuz i wanna take pictures.

Kelly: *laughs* okay. See ya mater *hangs up phone*

(45 minutes later)

knock on door* liyah goes to open the door for kelly.

Liyah: ouu baybee it looks better in person. If i wasnt straight-

Kelly: please spare me. You've said this hundreds of times.

Liyah: you ready for your man. He look good too. He bought you flowers and a diamond necklace.

Kelly: really? He did all of that for me.

Liyah: yea girl. He said he wants to show you how much he appreciates you and how he will go to make you his. It was so cute and sweet.

Just then larry walks down the stairs and sees kelly in her dress and his heart melts at how beautiful she looks. He walks up to kelly and gives her a dozen flowers and plants a kiss on her cheek. The diamond necklace is in his pocket wrapped up tight. Kelly smiles and says "thank you. I love the flowers, they are beautiful" to larry then plants a kiss on larry's cheek. Larry takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with kelly and they both walk out the door.

(Restaurant)

Kayla POV

Kelly: larry tonight has been amazing. I love the flowers.

Where is the necklace? I wanna see what it looks like. Im excited. I really like how larry is thinking with head and not with his dick tonight. This is the larry that i want, not the sex crazy larry.

Larry: *pulls out box* i got you this because i thought you would like it and i think it will look beautiful on you.

Kelly: *opens box* OMG larry this is soooooo beautiful. I love it I LOVE IT. *hugs larry* you are the sweetest. Put it on me.

Larry: *grabs necklace and puts it around kelly's neck* i looks beautiful on you.

Mm can i kiss him now? I swear he's the sweetest.

Kelly: *blushes* thank you. *yawns*

Larry: The night isn't over yet baby so don't get sleepy on me.

Kelly: where are we going next?

Larry: it's a surprise. *grabs kelly's hand and walks back to the car*

Kelly: *gets in car* i don't like surprises unless i'm surprising someone else.

Larry: *drives to beach*

He's taking me to the beach this late at night?!! I don't mind though. He paid for everything so.. 20 minutes mater... this view is amazing. I cant believe larry did all of this for me. I like everything that he has done but i'm still gonna be on guard. I brought maize and my fist just in case. But for now i'll be civilized and enjoy both of these views.

Kelly: *takes off heels* the sand feels good in between my toes. *laughs*

Larry: i see that. So belle...

Kelly: yea larry? *talking innocently*

Larry: why do you-

Kelly stops larry from talking and kisses him passionately on the lips. She pulls back, looks into his eyes and says "i like you for the real you". Larry then snakes his arms around her waist and pulls kelly close then kisses her again. Larry pulls back and intertwines his finger with hers and they talk for hours. As the time passes by larry didn't realize that someone was following him and kelly. The unknown person was taking pictures and videos. Later that night larry and kelly come back to the house and watch tv in his room. Larrys hormones were jumping rapidly but he had to control them. He watch as kelly took off her dress got under the covers. Larry put on his pj's and cuddled kelly. Kelly could feel his manhood rising in between her thighs so she got off of him and rested her head on his chest. Larry pulled kelly back on top of him and snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her one last time before they both drifted into sleep. 3 hours later kelly woke up and couldn't move. Larry had a tight grip on her. She managed to break free and went into Larry's bathroom. She started to look at herself in the mirror and all of her insecurities were starting to come back. Larry stood by the door looking at her as she looked at herself with a upsetting. He wrapped his arms around kelly and told her that she was beautiful.

Kelly: *sigh* i don't feel beautiful.

Larry: why you say that belle?

Kelly: i just don't like certain things about my body. I wish i could change them.

Larry: you no need to change yourself. You are an amazing work of art. I like you just the way you are. Everything about you is perfect. Even your flaws are perfect.

Larry is just so sweet. I just love how he loves everything about me. But i just wish he could see what i see. Yes i am insecure about my body.

Kelly: thank you larry. *kiss* let's go back to bed i gotta wake up so me and liyah can go school shopping.

Larry: okay baby *kiss*


	11. My girl

Author POV

Kelly has been having a great time with larry but lately she feels like all he wants is sex from her. He knows that she will not give it up easily. She often Envisions herself in every sexual position with larry but that's as far as she will go. Yes she has a huge crush on larry but she knows that if she gives up her v-card to larry then he might never talk to her again. Kelly isn't going to let anything with larry go further so for now when she comes over it'll be just to see liyah and maybe have a few conversations with larry.

Larry: hey baby. *bits lip* damn you look good.

Kelly: hey larry. What's up?

Larry: wanted to know what you're doing tonight.

Kelly: me and liyah are going out.

Larry: out where? Can me and lau come.

Kelly: it was supposed to be a girls night but i guess you guys can come. *walks away*

Larry couldn't help but think about kelly all night. She has been running through his mind. Larry's feelings for kelly started to grow more and more. The more she teased him the more he got turned on. The more she didn't wanna have sex the more he got hard. At first larry just wanted to fuck her brains out. He still had some things to work on. Larry was always a ladies man. He would fuck two and three girls at a time. He only had one girlfriend in his lifetime and she broke up with him before he found out that she cheated on him to be with someone else. After that larry didn't want a relationship anymore he just wanted sex to keep his mind off of her. But now it seems like kelly is changing larry more and more.

Kelly: liyah do you mind if the boys come out with us tonight? I mean i wanted it to be just us but larry was begging and i couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes.

Liyah: yea sure why not. But first we have to run a couple of errands. School starts soon and i wanna be prepared.

Kelly: yea i cant wait for our first day. We are now college freshman. This is exciting. We are going everywhere.

Liyah: slow down. We aint going all over the world. We just going get some school supplies and clothes.

Kelly and liyah made it back to the house after shopping all day. Liyah went to go put her things and kelly was about to leave to go get dressed for tonight. Before she could leave larry stopped her in her tracks. Kelly was trying to avoid larry because she felt that he was gonna try something with her. When she spent the night in his room she thought that he would try something but he didn't. Even though he hasn't tried anything she knows that she has to stay on guard just incase he does try to go to far.

Larry: kells where are you going?

Kelly: home why?

Larry: i just wanted to know why you leaving so early.

Kelly: i have to get dressed and plus i have other things to do before i come back here. What do you want?

Larry: i cant talk to my girl?

Kelly: so i'm your girl? But you never told me that before. It was always cuddles and kisses and ass grabbing. Hmm aint this something new.

Larry: yea you're my girl. And whats so wrong with cuddling and kissing? You kissed me too so you cant say anything about that and I wont grab your ass anymore if you don't like it.

Kelly: look the dates were really nice and you have soft lips an all but like i said before. I don't need a fuck buddy. I want a real relationship with someone who thinks with their head before they think with their dick. Larry you're cute but if you cant get you fucking me out of your mind then there is no purpose for this.

Larry: but i-

Kelly: see you later larry. *walks out and drives home*

-later that day-

Larry POV

See this is exactly what i was talking about. Yes i wanna tear her insides up but i really do like her. I guess i started off the wring foot. Ever since that day she's been nothing but feisty and blunt with me. I like it when she tells me off. The night she slept with me in my bed i was happy because i though that she was finally gonna give me a chance but i guess things are not always what they seem. It's like she sees right through me and i know i have to better. I just wanna show her that i'm really about making her mines. Maybe tonight she will see that in me and give me another chance.

Laurent: hey bro why you look so down?

Larry: it's kelly. Every time i try to make things right she shuts me down.

Laurent: if you could see what she sees then you would understand why she shutting you down.

Larry: i know i had sex problem after me and Melissa broke up but i have changed. Well kelly has changed me in so many ways. I thought i would never love again but with her it's like there's nobody else.

Laurent: bro you are making this hard on yourself. All you think about is fucking and ducking. If you really like then show her and stop acting like the playboy.

Larry: how do you know what i'm thinking anyways?

Laurent: you forget that we twins. Your mind is my mind. Duhh. Plus i wasn't born yesterday. I know you my whole life. You better get it together fast or you be calling kelly your girl anytime soon.

Larry: i guess you're right.

Laurent: i know I'm right now go get dressed we leave in 30.

-at the club-

Larry and Laurent were catching attention from all corners of the room by girls and some guys. And so was jelly and liyah but they weren't worried about anyone else. Liyah could see then attention that was being given so she kissed Laurent in front of everyone to let them know who he belongs too. A few of the females around the bar made stank faces at her but she didn't one bit. Laurent and liyah went to the bar while larry and kelly were just standing at the entrance frozen. A few guys came to her and asked her to dance but she said no. Larry decided to ask and they both went to the dance floor. Kelly tried to keep her distance during slow songs but larry kept pulling her close. All she think about was what did larry really want from her and why he kept trying so hard. Whenever she looked at him she had wonder all over her face. But she showed the "i really like you a lot" face. Once the song was over larry let go, kiss kelly on her cheek, smiled and walked away. He knew that kelly was testing him or at least that what he thought she was doing so he went to go sit and have a drink. Kelly stood there frozen again until some random guy came up to her and asked her to dance. She didn't mind dancing with him since she was already on the floor. She wanted to stop after the fourth song but he wouldn't let her.

???: whAts your name beautiful?

Kelly: my name is kelly and what's yours?

???: my name is Jason. You look really beautiful tonight. Can i get your number.

Kelly: thank you and sorry i don't give my number out to random people. Especially not at a night club.

Jason: awe why not i wont bite. I cant wanna get to know you.

Kelly: sorry but i think not. Uh i have to go my friend is calling me *tried to walk away but gets pulled back by Jason*

Jason: babygirl you aint going no where. I told you i want your number and you aint leaving until i get them digits. *grabs and kelly's wrist and forces her to the bathroom*

Kelly: LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU'RE CRAZY AS HELL. *screams* LIYAAAH.

Jason: *puts hand over kelly's mouth* your friend cant save you now. You're mine and you gonna do as i say or else it gets worse.

Kelly: *bits Jasons finger*

Jason: *slaps kelly in the face* STUPID BITCH. THAT'S IT. NOW YOU GONNA GET IT. *puts hand under kelly's dress and stick fingers in her vagina*

Kelly screams but no one can hear her. Jason had his fingers deep in her insides. Kelly started to cry but Jason didn't care. He wasn't going to let her go. He has a tight grip on her so she wouldn't get loose. Mean while larry was sitting down trying to see if kelly was still on the dance floor but he saw no sign of her. He got up started looking around to see where she was. He asked around but no seemed to see her or know who she was. He went liyah and Laurent at the bar and asked if they saw kelly but they both said no. Liyah got up and said she would check the bathroom. Jason heard the bathroom door opening and he told kelly to shut up or he would kill her.

Liyah: kelly are you in here?

Kelly: ...

Liyah: i'll just call her phone.

phones rings out loud in last stall*

Liyah walks up to the stall and when she opens the door she notices that there was some duded on top of kelly trying to rape her. She tried to get him off of kelly but he punched liyah making her fall to ground. Larry got impatient and decided to walk in the bathroom hisself. When he got there he noticed liyah on the ground in the stall. When he opened it up he saw the guys trying to rape kelly and punched him several times. He picked the guy up and threw him out of the bathroom for everyone to see him with a bloody noise and two black eyes. He then helped liyah and kelly off the floor and cleaned them up. Liyah walked back out to Laurent and kelly stayed behind in the bathroom with larry.

Larry: are you okay? I was worried sick about you. *wipes kelly's face* I didn't see you on the dance floor so i had to find out where you went.

Kelly: *cries* thank you larry. No i'm not okay. He wanted to dance and i said yea then he started asking for my number and i said no but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to get out of his grip but he held me pretty tight. Thank god you came because he punched liyah down.

Larry: *wipes kelly's tears* i'm so sorry that happen to you. But you're safe now. No one is gonna touch my girlfriend and get away with it. Now go by liyah and Laurent while i go talk to mr happy pants. *kiss kelly's cheek*

Kelly: *blushes and walks out bathroom* okay.

Larry went to go find Jason and when he did. He had a few choice words for him or shall i say fist. After larry was done beating up Jason he went back inside and walked over to kelly. Larry thought it wasn't safe for her and liyah to be out this late while creeps like Jason were out. They all left and went back to the house. Kelly couldn't help but think about how larry saved her from Jason. It turned her on and made her see a different side of larry that she never saw before. She was also surprised that he call her his girlfriend. She was happy but still didn't know if it was genuine or not but she intended to find out. Kelly went to larry's room and sat the bed next to him. She stared at him and he stared at her. For a minute it was awkward silence but that got broken by larry speaking.

Kelly POV

Larry: how are you feeling? I know tonight was pretty crazy.

Kelly: i'm fine. I'm just glad that its over. Should've never went out tonight. *cries*

Larry: *pulls kelly close and hugs her tight to comfort her* it's gonna be alright baby. I didn't think that would happen to you. I love you so much and i would never let anyone or myself hurt you.

Did larry just say that he loves me? What the actual- damn i never thought i would hear those words. Is this the part where we kiss or should i just walk out. Fuck it I'm going in for a kiss. Why is this kiss so different from before? All of the other times it was like "oh we just kissing because in that moment i wanted to feel something and see if it was there" but now its like "the feelings are mutual and i cant believe that this is actually happening". I wanna say i love him too but i'm at a loss for words. We still not having sex so if he tries to go any further i will punch the shit out of him. But for now i guess i'll just cuddle with him.

Larry: why did you kiss me?

Kelly: why did you say i love you?

Larry: because i love you. What else is there to say?

Kelly: larry all this time the only i got i would get from you was about sex. After that day i had to be on guard because i didn't if you were gonna try something or not.

Larry: to be honest after my last relationship sex was all i wanted. But when we went on those dates and all the times you came over and when you laid in my bed all i could think was just being with you. I admit i wanted to fuck you the first time but now i wanna just be with you and hold you and call you mines. I wont rush you if you not ready yet.

Kelly: thank you so much for understanding. *kiss larry's lips* i'm not ready. This is precious to me and when i decide to give it away i want it be special and with the right person. And kissed you because words wouldn't come out of my mouth after you said what you said. And thank you for being honest with me.

Larry: so why this kiss different than the one from our date?

Kelly: it's not. On that date i was totally into you and i saw the real larry and not the freaky larry but tonight you showed me the caring and sensitive larry. I like guys who defend of their girl. It's a turn on.

Larry: and so are you. *bits lip*

-Next day-

Author POV

Larry woke up with kelly laying on his chest. They both were naked and he didn't know how he got this way. He only hoped that they didn't do nothing crazy last night. He kissed kelly's forehead and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her lips and laid back down in the bed. Kelly knew she was naked but she knows that happened last night because she would've hated herself for doing it at the wrong time. Larry turned on the tv and watched as kelly started rubbing his chest and looking at his tattoos.

Larry: good morning my beautiful queen. *kiss*

Kelly: *kiss* good morning my gorgeous king.

Larry: what do you wanna do after church?

Kelly: i just wanna eat and lay back down. Your bed is so comfortable.

Larry: i got extra cushion put in my bed. I'll go make us some breakfast. *gets out of bed with kelly right behind*

Kelly: okay i come with.

Larry: baby put on some clothes. I cant have you walking downstairs naked. *licks lips*

Kelly: you should too because you got morning wood. *laughs*

Larry: we gone go in bathroom and do our hygiene first and get dressed. Liyah and Laurent might up already.

After kelly and larry finish their hygiene and get dressed they both go downstairs and larry goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Liyah and Laurent come down fully dressed surprise to see that kelly and larry were near each other and smiling at each other and talking for longer than a minute.

Liyah: good morning you two. Kelly did you spend the night?

Kelly: good morning and yea i did. I slept in larry's room.

Laurent: on the floor?

Kelly: no. in the bed silly. *laughs*

Laurent: you guys didn't do anything did you?

Kelly: no we did not. It was pg-13. Why all of the sudden questions?

Laurent: just wondering. I thought i was gonna have to kill larry.

Larry: you know i'm standing right here.

Liyah: well good now whats the status?

Kelly: we are dating but taking things slow. You know i don't wanna rush into anything just yet.

Larry: breakfast is ready.

-After church-

???: hi larry hi Laurent. So nice to see you guys again. Church was great wasn't it? *rubs larry's arm*

Larry: *removes girls arm* hi becky. uh yea church was great. Uh...

Becky: what are you doing here by yourself? *walks closer to larry*

Larry: *moves back* I'm not here alone. I came with my girlfriend my brother and his girlfriend.

Becky: i didn't know you had a girlfriend?

Larry: yea i do and here she comes now.

Kelly: *kiss larry's lips* hi baby who is this?

Larry: becky this is my girlfriend kelly. Kelly this one of the church members becky.

Kelly: *shakes Becky's hand* hi your sounds familiar. Have we met before?

Becky: just graduated high school and already you forgot i don't like you nor liyah.

Kelly: BECKY BARNES?

Becky: no i'm BECKY CHESTER. OF COURSE IM BECKY BARNES. GOT EVEN DUMBER NOW.

Kelly: larry LETS GO. *grabs larry and walks away*

Larry: why we leaving and what happened back there?

Kelly: that is becky barnes she always talked about me and liyah. She called every name in the book and spread rumors about us. She hated us for a long time. When we were in middle school. Me and liyah went to a one of our friends party and she invited the whole class. All of the guys were by us. We were just well liked and she hated it. Next thing we know becky spread a rumor saying i had sex with the basketball players. Everyone started calling us whores and sluts because of her. Eventually the truth came out about her having sex with them and sending naked pics but she thought we did it so ever since then she has been out to get us.

Larry: she seemed so nice.

Kelly: well she's not and if you had any sense you would stay away from her. I don't need her trying anything with you.

Larry: ok babe. Lets go find lau and li and go home so i can relax.

Becky POV

Larry is so cute but why is he dating the likes of her. She will ruin him if he stays with her. Larry will be mine and kelly will be no more. Stupid slut.she's just as dumb as i thought. I shall expose her soon for the slut that she really is.


	12. Horny

Larry POV

Me and kelly have been dating for three months and now all i can think about is giving her these long strokes. I know she said she wanted it to be special but and with the right person but she's making it so hard. I be coming to work with a hard dick. The nights that she don't sleep over here, i be craving her touch. When we on FaceTime i just wanna pull her through the phone and give her this work. I know i said i wont rush her into it but damn can i at least stick my fingers in or her out.

Larry: baby are you coming over here when you get out of class?

Kelly: yea but i cant stay long.

Larry: awe why not?

Kelly: i have a test to study for.

Larry: you can study with me.

Kelly: sorry baby but i cant. I don't need you distracting me.

Larry: *sigh* okay. I'll talk to you later. *hangs up phone*

See what i mean. She's coming over but she cant be around me because i'll distract her. If she just stop teasing me all the time then this wouldn't be a problem.

(After school)

Liyah: kells did you finish the work?

Kelly: almost. Did you?

Liyah: yea. I had to ask Kevin for help.

Kelly: you couldn't have anybody else to help you?

Liyah: he is the smartest kid in the class. Who else was going to help me? Most of the students don't pay attention anyways.

Kelly: yea you're right. Um i gotta study for this test so i'll come by later after I'm done.

Liyah: are you going study with Blake again?

Kelly: yes why?

Liyah: you do realize you have a boyfriend right? And if he finds out-

Kelly: me and Blake are just friends. Nothing more and besides i have larry. I'm not gonna cheat on him. I love him too much.

Liyah: if you say so. Just be careful okay? Did you know that becky barnes goes here?

Kelly: lets not get started on that troll. We already an encounter at church on Sunday. I think she likes larry.

Liyah: you better pay close attention to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to make a move on him.

Kelly: well she wont not while i'm around.

(At home)

Liyah POV

I can see how horny larry is getting. He's been having morning wood lately. I know kelly aint giving it up yet but if she don't do something about larry's sexual arousal then who knows what will happen.

Liyah: larry lets talk.

Larry: about what?

Liyah: the fact that you're always horny and you have morning wood a lot and try to hide it.

Larry: i cant help it. When i think about kelly or see her i just wanna tear her insides up and make her scream for miles.

Liyah: *laughs* i didn't know it was that bad.

Larry: that's not funny. I be watching porn since kelly aint tryna give up the goodies. I just wanna taste her so bad. She know I'm craving her touch.

Liyah: i don't know what to tell you. But if you wanna taste you gotta go for it. Im not telling you to force her into sex but if you wanna eat then eat. All you gotta do is take charge. Start off slow. Kiss her,grab her ass, give her a massage.

Larry: are you sure this is going to work? I don't wanna fuck up

Liyah: no I'm not sure but its worth a shot. If she stops you then all hope is lost... I'm just kidding. There's always hope.

Author POV

knock on door* Laurent goes to open the door and kelly walks in and gives him a big hug then goes upstairs to liyahs room. Liyah and kelly have a talk about her and larry. Kelly doesn't know that larry wants to take her v-card so bad. He hates having morning wood and not being able to do something about it. Larry hears kelly talking and walks into liyahs room and wraps his arms around Kelly's waist. Kelly sits there frozen because she knows if it goes any further then she will give in. Larry picks her up and brings her to his room. She tries to fight him off of her but his grip was too tight so she struggles. Larry puts her on the bed and kisses her passionately causing her to moan in between kisses. He then begins to taker her pants off and pull her panties to side and starts playing with her vagina. Kelly's moans got louder and louder as he dug his fingers inside of her going at a rapid paste. As he takes his fingers out kelly's juices began to get on larry's hands and he licks the juices off. Kelly cant believe her eyes at what she saw. It turned her on to see larry licking her juices. Larry started to tease her by kissing her inner thighs and she couldn't take it. She wanted him go devour her fragile pink area. Larry stuck his fingers back in and kelly's leg began to shake.

Kelly: babe stop playing just go for it. I cant take it anymore. *moans* LARRY?

Larry: yes baby.

Kelly: please. *moans* ouu baby this feels so good.

Larry: i know baby that's why I'm about to stop.

Kelly: *folds arms* whyyyyy?

Larry takes his fingers out of kelly and licks them again. He fixes kelly's panties and puts her pants back on. Kelly got so turned on and she wanted more but she made a promise not to go a step further. Kelly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wipe her face. When she got out of the bathroom she saw larry with no shirt on. Larry turned to kelly and smile. Kelly quickly tried to leave the room but larry pulled her back and kissed her. Kelly was a little upset that larry didn't finish what he started and she wanted more of it. The more he teased her the more she thought about giving it up. Her thoughts were running wild and she knew that she had to stop them before she actually took action.

Kelly: larry let me go.

Larry: why baby?

Kelly: i have to get home plus i have to have a quick conversation with liyah.

Larry: i dont *kiss* want you *kiss* to go *kiss* you cant spend the night?

Kelly: sorry baby but i cant. *kiss* i'll call you tonight though and tell you how much i love you.

Larry: i love you too. *grabs ass*

Kelly: ...

Larry: why you making that face? I cant grab what's mine?

Kelly: DAMN IT LARRY.

Larry: what did i do?

Kelly: you know what you did. *walks out*

Kelly walks out of larry's room and into liyah's room. She says her goodbyes and drives home. On the way home all she was thinking about was larry and how made her feel good then stopped. Larry kept calling kelly but she didn't wanna answer. When kelly got home she took a shower and got in the bed naked. As she drifted into sleep she dreamt about larry and how it would feel to make love to him.

(Three weeks later)

Kelly POV

I'm so happy that midterms are over. I was stressing like crazy but now i can go back to my regular self. I haven't went by larry in a while. I know he misses me and i miss him too. I FaceTime him but its not the same as being with him. All i've been wanting to do was feel his body on mines. Is it wring that i wanna go against what i said and just give it to him naked and wet? I don't know why i keep thinking this way. When i go to sleep i get horny thinking about larry. If he would've never teased me that night, none of this would've happened.

Kelly: li I'm on my way by you.

Liyah: okay. Please hurry your man over here asking for you. And if he dont shut up i'm gonna slap him into the middle of next week.

Kelly: *laughs* ugh. Tell him i'm coming.

Liyah: alright. See you when you get here. *hangs up*

Kelly arrives by larry and Laurent's house. Larry hears the car door close and be runs downstairs and opens the door. Once kelly reaches the door he picks her up, spins her around and kisses her. He brings kelly into the game room since that's where liyah and Laurent are. He plops down on one of the bean bags and sits kelly on his lap.

Larry: i missed you so much baby.

Kelly: i missed you too larbear.

Laurent: so what's the plan for tonight.

Liyah: babe you forgot we going on a movie date?

Laurent: i did. So what are you two gonna do?

Larry: have movie night here and order some pizza.

Liyah: well don't do nothing i wouldn't do. *winks at larry*

Kelly: i saw that liyah. What are you up to?

Liyah: nothing at all. Nothing at all.

Liyah and Laurent left to go on their date while larry and kelly stayed home and watched movies.

Larry and kelly were snuggled up watching martin. Kelly got up to order the pizza.

Kelly: larry what kind of pizza do you want?

Larry: pepperoni and sausage.

Kelly: can i get a medium pepperoni a medium sausage, some barbecue wings, and garlic breadsticks.

Cashier: is that all for your order?

Kelly: yes.

Cashier: i need your address and form of payment.

Kelly: 528 saints ave and cash.

Cashier: your order will be ready in 45.

Kelly: thank you *hangs up phone*

Kelly: larry i'm going shower and put on some night clothes.

Larry: hurry back baby and send some pics.

Kelly: *laughs* you will not get any pics Mr Bourgeois.

Kelly went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was getting in larry came behind her and grabbed her waist. Kelly jumped from fright but then punched larry for scaring her. She told larry to get out and let her take a shower but larry wanted to get in with her. Larry was already turned on and getting hard from seeing kelly naked. He couldn't help but lift her up and rub his dick on her vagina. Kelly arched her back and started moaning. She knew that she didn't wanna do it like this but the more larry teased her the more she started to give in. She tried to stop larry but he was already in another world. Larry wanted to tear her insides apart and stamp what's his. The water was making them both even more wet and it started something neither one could finish. Larry slid inside of kelly but then pulled out when he realized that she didn't want it to be taken this way. Kelly cried from the pain of him sliding in and then pulling. She wanted to hit larry but she needed to take her shower before the food came to the house. Larry and kelly washed up, got dressed and went back to the living and snuggled up. They didn't say a word to each other the whole night. It was pure silence. They both fell asleep on the couch dreaming about each other.

(Next morning)

Larry and kelly were still sleep on the couch. Liyah didn't want to wake them so she let them sleep. Kelly opened her eyes and saw larry hugging her tightly. She kissed his lips and got out of his tight grip to go the bathroom. She did her normal hygiene and walked to the bed to get another nap in because her neck was hurting from sleeping on the couch with out some support. Larry finally woke up and went to go talk to liyah. He explained everything that happened last night and put his hands on his face in disappointment.

Liyah: larry don't beat yourself up about thus. It was an accident.

Larry: it was not suppose to happen like this. I know she's mad at me.

Liyah: you wont know until you talk to her.

Larry: if i talk to her she might kill me. I cant look her in the facd knowing i started to take her most prize possession.

Liyah: look i'll go talk to her and see if she's okay.

Kelly: liyah I'm not okay. Damn i wanted larry to stop but then he started teasing and it just happened. When he teases me i want more but i wanna wait till I'm ready.

Liyah: well are you gonna talk to him because he's upset for letting it go that far. He thinks you don't wanna talk to him anymore.

Kelly: i guess i should go talk to him.

Liyah: i need you to just be patient with him and don't fuss. He's already feeling down.

Kelly: i'll be gentle.


	13. Ignore

Larry POV

I've been ignoring Kelly for weeks because i feel bad for letting my sexual hormones take me that far. I hate not talking to my baby but i need to apologize and let her know i'm sorry for respecting her wishes.

Laurent: bro just talk to her already.

Larry: but how? I know she mad at me. If i was to answer her calls or text i think she would scream at me for being stupid and not respecting how she feels.

Laurent: its simple. Take your phone out and call her or better yet, go to her house and be a man and apologize.

Larry: i'm scared.

Laurent: *slaps larry in the face* if you don't go over there right now and talk to her then i will kill you.

Larry: fine i go over there.

Kelly POV

Larry hasn't talk to me in weeks. I miss him so so much. Im upset at the fact that he ignored me but I'm glad he called and said he was coming over. Now we can talk. I know he thinks i hate him and i don't. I just wish i would've stopped it before it went to far. But its hard when he's such a turn on and he makes me wet all the time.

answers door*

Kelly: *jumps on larry and kisses him* mm baby i missed you. *slaps larry in face*

Larry: ouch *holding cheek* what was that for?

Kelly: that was for ignoring me. You know i hate being ignored.

Larry: i sorry bebe. I just needed time to think. I felt bad for letting my hormones take me that far. *frowns* im sorry for everything that happened.

Kelly: larry don't frown. *lifts larry's head* babe i love you so much and i don't want you to think i hate you. I love you so so much.

Larry: i love you too baby. I just want things to go back to smoothly.

Kelly: larry I'm fine. Please don't be upset. I know you didn't mean to. *pulls larry close* next time just keep your man in your pants.

Liyah POV

Every time me and laurent have sex i feel like I'm a virgin because it hurts so bad. It feels good after a while but it hurts like crazy. Its like he's ripping my insides to shreds. I have to tell him to slow but do you think he listens!? Hell no that boy don't listen. Yes our relationship is more than just sex. He takes me out on dates. We really talk more than anything. He acts like a parent most of the time. We argue alot over the littlest things. I swear i hate it but i love him for caring about me and checking up on how i'm doing.

Laurent: li stop squeezing on my dick. *groans*

Liyah: *moans* i'll stop squeezing *moans* when you stop *moans* hurting me.

Laurent: fine *pulls out* I'm done for now.

Liyah: *pouts* why did you stop?

Laurent: you said i was hurting you and i don't wanna hurt my baby. *kiss*

Liyah: you're so sweet *kiss* that do mean i wanted to stop.

Laurent: if you're hurting then I'm going to stop i'm not gonna let you keep hurting.

Liyah: yea it hurts but that don't mean that i don't like it. I just think it hurts. You go to fast and when i tell you to slow down you don't. You act like you cant hear me.

Laurent: i choose not to hear you. *mumbles to self*

Liyah: Plus we only did it for twenty minutes. I wanted to do another ten minutes.

Laurent: what do you wanna watch? *flicking through channels.

See what i mean. Its always an argument and now he tryna change the subject as usual. I really hate when he does that.

Liyah: don't change the subject.

Laurent: too late i already did.

Larry POV

Things are fine with me and Kelly right now. Just still feels a little awkward. I don't know if she's upset or disappointed or happy. She's hiding her emotions very well right now. I know that wasn't supposed to happen but when i get horny i get horny.

Larry: bebe? *sigh*

Kelly: yes larry!?

Larry: why you no show emotion?

Kelly: what do you mean?

Larry: when we talk you just answer but there's no emotion behind it. I feel like you still upset with me.

Kelly: *cups larry's face* baby I'm not upset. I'm just a little disappointed we let it get that far. I want my first time to special.

Larry: *frown* i want to be special to. I hate that it happened. Bebe you just make me horny.

Kelly: *laughs* i was thinking the same thing. Well lets not think about it. I just wanna us to be happy again and acting crazy like we usually do.

Larry: that's cool with me *pulls Kelly close*

answers ringing phone*

Larry: what's up bro?

Laurent: we have a problem?

Larry: what kind of problem?

Unknown: a serious problem. So here's what you gonna do. You're gonna make your way over here and bring the girl and dump her. And if you don't dump her she dies because right now her little friend is slice away from seeing her soul rise out of her body. So do as i say and we wont have any problems. I will explain the rest when you get here. *hangs up phone*


	14. Foursome

Liyah POV

Me and kelly are out with laurent and larry club hopping like crazy. We couldnt get any drinks so they had to get it for us. We all are tipsy as hell but still in our right minds if you wanna call it that. I just love watching laurent dance it's like music to my ears. And he comes trying to get me to dance with him again. I didn't resist because i was slowly turned on by him grinding on me. He just makes me quiver when he starts rubbing his dick on my ass. Then he's breathing on my neck and whispering dirty things in my ear.

Laurent: baby tonight i fuck you so good that you gonna wake the neighbors up with your screams.

Liyah: hehe. Damn lau stop teasing me. *kiss* and don't start something you cant finish.

Laurent: too late, cuz tonight imma finish you off. *licks liyah's ear*

I had to release myself from his hold or i was going to tear him up right there. I make my way over to kelly and larry. They just non stop laughing like a bunch of kids. I asked what's so funny and they started laughing again. I feel laurent behind me wrapping his arms around me and sucking on my neck like a wild animal. I cant go anywhere cuz he has a tight grip on me. I look at kelly and motion for her to come by me. When she gets by me i pull her close and start kissing her passionately on the lips. Laurent and larry watch in amazement slowly getting turned on. I stop kissing her and tell her that we should have a foursome. She gives me a weird looks and starts kissing me again.

——at home——-

When we got home me and kelly stripped naked and started touching on each other. We're so drunk right now that we don't even care what we are doing to each other. Larry and laurent stare once again this time with confused looks. Me and kelly jump on them and make them strip. We all were hot and turned on.

-1 hour later-

Kelly: liyah your lips *moans* are so soft *screams* AAAH. Larry dont stop.

Larry: *slaps ass* bebe your too tight. Stop squeezing.

Larry wouldn't let kelly go so we all changed positions. Larry had kelly in missionary and i sat on her face while sucking laurent's member. We switched positions so many times. I fucked larry, kelly fucked laurent. Yea i know that sounds bad but we cant help how drunk we are. I cant believe we're still going. We haven't stopped at all and it's already 3 in the morning.

Liyah: *moans* ouu ouu SHIT! OH MY GAWD! *moans*

Kelly: liyah you taste good.

Laurent: FUCK! This is turning me on more. *groans*

Kelly has been pleasing my lips and it feels good but i just want to feel laurent inside of me. I make her stop and i get in doggystyle position in front of laurent. Kelly does the same and we just stare at each other laughing for no reason. All i could think about was taking a shower bug that quickly left as laurent pounded into me making me arch even more. Kelly starts kissing me again and i just look up larry who's licking his lips at me. He reaches down and plays with my nipples while laurent buds in our kissing session and kisses kelly. We all stop and go the shower to clean off but that turns into sex too.

——next morning——

I woke up and saw that all of us were naked in the bed. I have a huge headache and remember nothing from last night. Im just shocked that we are all here naked. I tried to close my eyes from what i was seeing. Larry's penis was inside of kelly's vagina. I laid back down to go to sleep because i thought i was dreaming but when i woke up everyone was still in the same position. I screamed and woke everybody up and they all were startled by the scream. We all looked at each other in total shock and scrammed off the bed. Laurent tried to calm me down.

Liyah: what happened last night?

Laurent: i think we had a foursome.

Liyah: A FOURSOME?

Laurent: i don't know. Maybe. I guess so.

Liyah: *wtf face* i cant believe we had a foursome. I possibly kissed my best friend or ate her out. I need to shower and brush my teeth.

Laurent: baby calm down. We figure this out together.

-larry's room-

Kelly POV

I know we had sex last night and i didn't wanna have my second first time end up that way. I guess it's too late to reverse time. I never tried a girl let alone my best friend but she did taste good. Yea yea yea when did i like girls?!!! I love men especially my larry, but this is my first time eating a girl out or letting one eat me out. I cant think about this right now. I guess i'll just snuggle up to larry and try to get some rest before i go crazy about what happened last night.

Larry: bebe are you okay!??

Kelly: i am fine larry. Just a little shocked that we all had a foursome last night. Cant believe i lost virginity that way.

Larry: i sorry baby. Even though we were drunk i should've been more careful and stopped it before it go to far.

Kelly: you cant blame yourself us getting drunk and having sex. We gotta us as a whole but we barely remember what happened.

Larry: i guess your right. Now i know you tired so we go to sleep. *kiss liyah's forehead*

Kelly: night baby. *kiss*

Larry: good night bekle


	15. Questions

Kelly POV

After our "foursome" we never really talked about who that was on laurent's phone threatening us. Me and larry went downstairs to talk to laurent and liyah and really figure out what's going on. We all sat at the table and it was silent for a minute until liyah spoke.

Liayh: so can someone please explain who that was came over by yall and snatched the phone.

Larry: that was our old neighbor sally. When we moved to her area she was nice at first and she always invites us over for dinner. It was sweet at first then she started to invite us separately and it was weird but we never thought nothing of it until she tried to have sex with us.

Laurent: We stopped coming over but it never stopped her from coming by us and trying things. She use to watch us and stalk us from time to time. She would follow us to our job and other places. So we got a restraining order against her but that never stopped her from finding away to get to us.

Liyah: but wouldn't she get arrested if he violated the restraining order?

Laurent: we've called the cops plenty of times but it doesn't phase her. She gets arrested then comes right back.

Kelly: well how does she know where y'all live? And how does she know where to find y'all?

Laurent: we don't know but she always found out. It's creepy but no matter where we go she will find us.

Kelly: you know what i think would go great with this? SEX!

Liyah: *laughs* really kells? Are you horny right now?

Kelly: maybe a little but think about it. When there's tension in the room and everyone is angry, sex is a great way to ease that tension and anger.

Liyah: did you learn that in sex education?

Kelly: no i read about it online.

Larry: *bites lips* that could work.

Liyah: larry don't agree with her. I hope you're not horny too.

Kelly: its not about being horny. The purpose is to calm your anger down and get you relaxed.

Liyah: what has gotten into you? Ever since you lost your v card all you think about is sex. Do we need to get you some help. I-

I couldn't take no more of her talking so i kissed her on the lips. Yes i kissed my best friend. I needed her to shut up. She does have a soft lips. And no i don't like girls but there's nothing wrong with going a little out the box.

Liyah: why the hell did you kiss me? *wipes lips*

Kelly: you was talking too much and i needed you to shut up.

Laurent: that was kinda hot. *smiles*

Liyah: don't hype her up.

Laurent: so you don't wanna have sex?

Liyah: at a time like this? No!

Liyah POV

Cant believe laurent is making me have sex right now. It feels good too but at that point in time i just wanted to know what the hell is going on. Damn he's so big. I swear he's hitting all of my spots like crazy. Kelly is just enjoying it. Larry is making her squirt like crazy and she's just smiling at me. Not gonna lie that kiss was amazing. She got some soft lips. Now i see why larry talks about how she kisses so much. I can barely think straight right now. Laurent is pounding me like a mad man. FUCK! What did i do to deserve this good punishment. I got off him and put his dick in my mouth. He was pleasing me now its my time to please him. He oh so big but I'm managing.

Laurent: baby its coming.

Liyah: i bet it is. *dives right back in*

He just let it all out and i swallowed it. I'm a nasty girl but only for him. That was fun. Now he's laying me down and spreading my legs open. I swear he eats me out like i'm his last meal ever. He's just looking up at me and licking his lips. Damn baby stop teasing me and just go for it. I watch as he kisses around it and he's doing this on purpose. He better be lucky i love him or i would beat him for doing this too me. Now i see kelly crawling my way. Larry lays her on her back and spreads her leg. We just stare at each other for like 2 minutes.

Kelly: why do they do this?

Liyah: hell if i know. I wish LAURENT would just go for it and stop kissing around it.

Kelly: larry aint did shit yet. He's resting his head on my stomach... AAAAH. Too late. He stuck some fingers in.

Liyah: at least your getting something.

Laurent: baby you gotta be patient. Let the master do his work.

Larry POV

After about two ours of all of us having sex. We took a shower and cuddle naked after and started watching tv. Its weird to be seeing my brother naked but when we were little we seen each other naked. Especially in the tub when maman use to bathe us. Thankfully i cant see his dick and he cant see mine. When we were younger i use to compare mines to his. I mean I'm pretty sure they're the same size but i always said mines was bigger. Kelly just looks so beautiful laying on me. I wore her out and now she cant walk. See thats what she gets for wanting to have sex. I know her first time wasn't suppose to be that way but i will definitely make it up to her. I really do love her and i wouldn't trade her crazy self for no one. She feisty, sexy, smart, clean, crazy, independent, and she mine. When she graduate from Hartfield U I'm gonna marry her. I love making her smile even though we fuss and fight sometimes. I wouldn't wanna fuss with no one else. I think its sexy when fusses at me cuz i be wanting to bend her over my knee and spank her for making me horny. Im just gonna slide my dick inside of her and kiss her. I gotta feel her again and i know she feel me cuz she moaning. Daddy make her moan in her sleep. I can feel laurent's eyes burning on me.

Laurent: bro what are doing?

Larry: stuff.

Laurent: i see that. Kelly is moaning like crazy over there. Could you not fuck her while she's sleep. Liyah is sleep too.

Larry: no i will not stop. You should try it someday.

Laurent: you know you're a real basket case.

Larry: well i learned from the king basket case himself.*points at laurent*

Laurent: you aint learn shit from me.

Kelly: *moans* mm mmm mm daddy

Larry: thats right baby. Daddy is taking care of you.

Laurent: *laughs* she's having sleep sex with you.

Larry: shut up laurent.


	16. Can I

Kelly POV

We all had sex a couple of days ago and it was great. Now its time for me and liyah to get ready for class. I'm up getting dressed for school and i see larry laying on the bed watching tv. She looks so cute when he's laying down. I wish i could stay home today but i cant. I finished getting dressed and kisses larry then went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Liyah was waiting for me in the car. I take a little longer than her to get ready. I cant go to school looking crazy. I get in the car and she drives off to the school. When we get there we make our way to class but for some reason all the guys were staring at us giving us looks like we were a piece of meat.

Kelly: why all these guys staring so hard?

Liyah: kells look at you. You're pretty, smart, and you got body.

Kelly: nah I'm just regular.

Liyah: regular where? Your titties not too big but not too small. You have a toned, flat stomach. Your ass is round and sticks out far enough. And you are an extremely beautiful milk chocolate girl. Who wouldn't wanna look at you.

Kelly: *smiles and blushes* thanks li but why cant they just look at you. You have more titties and ass than me. Im smaller than you.

Liyah: look let these horny boys look cuz they know they not gone get none anyways. You got a man at home. But aint nothing wrong with a boy admiring a beautiful female such as yourself.

Kelly: i guess you're right.

Liyah: i know I'm right. Now lets focus on class before the teacher wacks that long ass ruler in our faces.

Liyah POV

Kelly and i are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Niggas have been staring at us all day. I don't mind the attention but i never return it. My boyfriend is too fine for me to even think about these lil boys at this school. They cant do shit for me. Although there are some cute ones staring at us right now and might i add that they are gorgeous creatures. Thank you god for making men.

After the day was over me and kelly went to the house. We took some pictures earlier at school and it got a lot of comments. Mostly from the boys who were eye fucking us. We thought they were cute but the only ones that mattered was from larry and laurent. As soon we lay down on the bed larry and laurent storm in and start fussing.

Larry: who are these niggas sending you compliments on instagram?

Kelly: larry calm down they're just boys from school. Do you actually think i would give them attention.

Larry: they're giving you attention.

Kelly: that's them that aint me.

Liyah: larry you tripping on e

Laurent: he aint tripping. Y'all tripping. You not gonna be looking cute for school no more.

Larry: you not either.

Liyah: i think both of y'all have lost it. Y'all don't like the way we look?

Laurent: it's not that-

Liyah: THEN WHAT IS IT? YOU'RE FUSSING AT US BECAUSE NIGGAS WE DON'T KNOW ARE GIVING US COMPLIMENTS.

Laurent: WHO ARE YOU FUSSING AT?

Liyah: save it. I cant deal with you right now. *walks out room*

I had to leave out of that room. I cant believe he's fussing over a picture. A damn picture. Is he serious right now. I went to the game room to clear my head. I locked the door and I just rested on the bean bag and closed my eyes. I didn't wanna be bothered.

Kelly POV

Im not about to waste my breathe trying to fuss at larry. I don't think its right for them to get mad over compliments from nigga we don't even talk to. It's just compliments, it's not like we are gonna message them back and try to start a conversation. Walked out of liyah's room and went into larry's i changed took and shower and put on some clothes then got in the bed and watched tv. Larry came in and sat next to me trying to have a conversation but i just didn't wanna hear it.

Larry: baby please talk to me.

Kelly: ... *changes channel*

Larry: i was aggravate you all day until you talk to me.

Kelly: ...

Damn i know i cant ignore him for long because sooner or later he's gonna start touching me and i'm gonna give it. But i gotta be strong and not do anything. FUCK! He's already laying his head in my lap touching my thighs.

Larry: baby please talk to me. I miss hearing your beautiful voice.

Kelly: ...


	17. Hehe

Kelly POV

I've been ignoring larry all night. It's 3 am and I been trying not to give in to his touch. I'm about to pop OMG he makes me weak. He just keeps kissing me and touching me in my sensitive areas. He gave me head but i didn't make a sound because i didn't want him to know that i was giving in. He just frowned and got off of me and laid down looking at the ceiling. I couldn't take it no more so i got on top of him and kissed him passionately.

Larry: oh how i missed those lips. *wraps arms around waist*

Kelly: *slaps larry in the face* I'm still upset with you.

Larry: *holds cheek* why you slap me.

Kelly: because you and laurent went crazy today. You cant get mad over something so small like that.

Larry: i sorry baby i didn't mean to get all crazy and go overboard. I just get jealous when i see other people trying to holla at you.

Kelly: baby i don't care about those other people. None of them are you.

Larry: *laughs* yea they not as sexy as me.

Liyah POV

I wake up and feel laurent cuddling with me. I'm so mad at him but i like having him holding me. He's so cute when he's sleep. I kissed him and he slowly opened his eyes. I gave him a mean glare and got up off the bean bag. He got up and pulled me to him. I tried to move away but his grip on me was too strong.

Laurent: baby i sorry. I let my jealousy get the best of me. I don't ever wanna make you mad or hurt you. I love you too much. I hate when you ignore me. Please say something.

Liyah: can we go to the room i tired... and i accept your apology. *kiss*

Laurent: yay. *picks up liyah and walks to bedroom* we gone sleep tonight but tomorrow night i give you long strokes.

Liyah: *laughs* you're so crazy.

Laurent: only crazy for you. *kiss*

Larry POV

Kelly know she was gonna give in sooner or later. I gave her that fire head and she was trying not to moan. But i got her. Now daddy about to have her screaming for dear life. She always loves my apologies.

Kelly: baby what are you doing?

Larry: so now you're talking. *folds arms*

Kelly: *inhales, exhales* i have a mouth so of course i'm gonna talk. Now what are you doing?

Larry: i'm gonna apologize?

Kelly: ok i'll wait for you apologize.

Larry: you don't have to wait.

Kelly: what do you-

———NEXT DAY———

Laurent POV

Last night i heard larry and kelly fucking. He must've been giving her them long strokes because she was hitting high notes like she was a opera singer. *laughs* me and liyah didn't have sex. We just went sleep on top of me. And she still sleep on top of me. She better get up because she got school. I guess i have to shake her to wake her up.

Liyah: *slighty opens eyes* why are you waking me up?

Laurent: baby you got school and i got work. You cant sleep on me all day.

Liyah: but you're so comfortable. *kiss*

Laurent: i know i'm comfortable but you cant sleep on me when you get home.

Liyah: fine i'm getting up.

I go to larry's room to see if he's up and get ready. Larry likes to take his precious time. Hmm for once he's actually up and putting on clothes.

Larry: WHAT THE HELL. Laurent do you not see me getting dressed?!

Laurent: i had to make sure you were getting dressed. You procrastinate.

Larry: coming from the one who's still is his pajama's. *laughs*

Laurent: whatever. We leave in an hour and don't forget after work we have to go-

Kelly: hey laurent. *brushing teeth*

Laurent: hey kelly. Larry don't forget about later. *awalks out*

———4 PM———

Larry POV

Me and laurent have something special for the girls coming up. We taking them on a weekend trip to the Bahamas. And tonight we taking them on a boat ride date. They don't know nothing about this. Its a surprise and i cant wait to see my baby.

Laurent: where are the girls bro.

Larry: at home doing homework.

Laurent: did you tell them to get dressy after their done.

Larry: yes bro i wouldn't forget that. *takes out phone and text kelly and liyah*

Laurent: then why you texting?

Larry: i'm texting roy.

Laurent: mmhm whatever.


	18. Weekend trip

Kelly POV

Larry and laurent took me and liyah on a date the other night and now we are on a weekend trip in the Bahamas. I love it out here. I wish we could stay forever too bad we cant because we have school Monday but i don't think we will make it in time for our classes. This room we are in is beautiful and it has a view but this view of larry is just amazing. He looks like graham cracker waiting to smash on the chocolate and marshmallows.

Larry: bebe why you stare so hard?

Kelly: you look so good in the light.

Larry: well tonight i'm gonna look good deep i side of you. *pulls kelly close*

Kelly: *laughs* slow down boy. Tonight hasn't even made its way here yet. But for this morning we are going on the beach.

Larry: that sounds fun *big smile* let's go now.

Kelly: can we shower first?

Larry: yea take off your clothes so i can see that beautiful body of yours.

Kelly: are you getting horny?

Larry: just a little.

Laurent POV

Me and liyah on the beach enjoy how beautiful the outside looks. I love coming to the island and enjoying the scenery. Its a stress reliever for me. This weekend i just wanna shower my baby with love and put her mind at ease from whatever she's stressing over or going through. I know she goes through things and she never tells me but i don't wanna pressure her into telling me. That's why i just comfort her and try to make her happy.

Liyah: lau Don't hurt yourself again.

Laurent: i'm not gonna hurt myself again and that wasn't my fault. That rock got in my way.

Liyah: *laughs* you blaming a rock for you falling?!

Laurent: that rock was big. And my toe was hurting for a minute.

Liyah: get over it you big baby. Now just stay by me and stop lingering behind.

Laurent: i'm not lingering behind i'm inches away from you... look there's larry and kelly.

Liyah: LARRY! KELLY!

——LATER THAT NIGHT——

Author POV

Larry, Kelly, Laurent, and liyah were on the beach making sand castles. This day couldn't get more perfect for them. The sun was shining the wind was blowing a little and the water was making waves on their feet. After they left the beach they all went back to the rooms to take a shower and get dressed for tonight. Liyah and kelly decided to take some pictures and post it on instagram. After a few minutes they were getting likes and comments from the boys at Hartfield U. After their dinner date larry and laurent took kelly and liyah back to the room to do some others things.

SKIPS SEX SCENE*

Kelly: ah that was great. Can we do it again.

Liyah: if we do it again i might fall. *hits laurent* i cant even feel my legs let alone my neck. He pulled my head back so much i got a crook in my neck.

Laurent: its not my fault you cant handle the beast. *hugs liyah* i'll rub your back. Will that make you feel better?

Liyah: yea that will make me feel better.

Laurent: *laughs* i sowwy baby.

Larry: we going back to our room. *grabs kelly and walks to room.

—NEXT DAY——

Kelly POV

I fell out the bed trying to get up from last night. Larry killed me last night and i could've cried. Thankfully i was able to get off the floor and take a shower and now my legs feel better. I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast for everyone. I brought Larry's food upstairs to him. He's so greedy. I never seen someone eat so much and not gain any weight. He eats like a crazy. But i don't mind watching him eat i think its funny yet amazing.

Larry: bebe the food was good. *wipes mouth*

Kelly: i knew you would like it. I call it "the larry special". Inspired by you.

Larry: *kiss* awe baby thank you. It was so amazing. I loved every bite of the food. Beat breakfast ever.

Kelly: *smiles* thank you hunny. Now get up so we can go by lau and li.

Liyah POV

OMG i cant believe im having morning sex at a time like this. I just finished eating the breakfast kelly made. And now laurent is tearing up my insides. I really love it but i'm cripple. I don't like being cripple. I wish he just take his time and not go so crazy. I mean i am fragile if you didn't know but i love my baby. It's just hard to stop him sometimes when he's in the zone. But i think i have a plan.

Liyah: LAAAAAAAAAAUREEEEENT!

Laurent: belle why you scream at me? *rubs ear*

Liyah: baby i wanted you to stop and you wasn't listening to me the first time.

Laurent: *sad face*

Liyah: baby don't make that face. *cups Laurent's cheek* I love it when you make me feel good but i just wanna cuddle with you right now. I love you so so much. *kiss* and tonight i'll let you finish where you started.

Laurent: you promise?

Liyah: i promise. Now pull out and let me lay on you.


	19. Becky

HOPE YALL REMEMBER BECKY!

Becky POV

i hate going to school with kelly and liyah. They are fucking sluts. I am going to expose those woman whores. I think its crazy how larry is dating kelly out of all people. She will ruin his life and she might give him something. Her pussy is spread so wide you can see her kidney. Since i'm going to see them at church unfortunately, i will make my move on larry and show him what a real woman is. I'm cuter, i'm sexier, i'm smarter, i do everything better than her and liyah the loose lips.

Becky: mami i'm going to church. I hope you feel better.

Mama: thank you sweetheart. Don't forget the money to put in church. Its on the table.

Becky: i wont mami. I LOVE YOU. See you later. *walks out of house and drives to church*

And here comes the twins and their whores. I'm gonna go sit behind them. Since they like to sit in the back i think i will have some fun. I like messing with them it's enjoyable. They know they see me. They should be kind and speak but i'll do it for them.

Becky: hi girls. *fake wave and smile* hi larry *seductive voice*

Kelly: hello? *kisses larry* lets go get our seats baby.

Larry: uh hey becky. *waves back*

Kelly: *slaps larry's hand* DON'T speak to her!

Becky: you let your mistress tell you what to do?

Liyah: we are in gods house right now and you're already acting foolish. You got one more time before i baptize you to your death.

Becky: baby you don't scare me one bit. Save the drama for your mama... oh that's right your parent's died. *laughs* too bad. *walks away*

Liyah POV

This morning i was in the spirit and them becky came along. Why is she here? I want to injure her so bad but i am a child of god and i wont allow her to ruin my Sunday. I'm just gonna have a seat and listen to the word and forget about the negative energy... just when i thought it couldn't get any worse. Becky decided to sit on the other side of larry. She knows kelly is right there and she's going to pull some shit like that. I have to keep kelly's mind and eyes off of becky before things get worse.

Liyah: kelly are you okay?

Kelly: i am fine.

Liyah: good then don't turn to your right.

Kelly: why *starts to turn head but gets turned back by liyah* oww

Liyah: just please don't turn the other way.

Kelly: why cant i?

Liyah: because something is over there that i don't want you to see or get upset about?

Kelly: whatever. But why wont you tell me whats on the other side.

Liyah: let's just say it's negative energy.

Larry POV

Becky came and sat on the other side of me. I don't mind but i think it would be a little awkward since kelly nor liyah likes her. I saw what liyah did to kelly and maybe it was for a good reason. I hope she's not trying to start anything with them. I think people can change and becky seems sweet. I never had an issue with her but since they don't want me around her i try to just stay away. You know the usual hi and bye... through church becky has been rubbing my thigh with her hand. I had to keep moving her hand from my leg because it was weird and inappropriate. She claims that she was trying to rub her leg but i don't know. I've been seeing liyah side eye her very hard. Hopefully nothing goes crazy.

Preacher: now it is time for the act of giving. Don't give because you have to. Jesus always said its better to give than receive.

Out row got up to go put the money in the collection plate and i felt becky grab my butt. I jumped a little and i felt violated. I quickly went to put my in the collection plate and sit down... church is now over and i can see becky walking my way.

Becky: hey larry *touches arm* sorry about earlier. That was wrong of me i hope we can still be friends.

Larry:uh yea sure *lifts eyebrow* we can still be friends.

Becky: so what are you about to do?

Kelly: larry baby we gotta go.

-Thank god kelly came in time for me to get away from becky.-

Larry: sorry but i have to go becky.

Becky: i understand. I'll call you later larry. *blows kiss* bye.

Larry: uh bye *walks away*

—NEXT DAY—

Kelly POV

Today seems to be pretty chill. School is the same as usual. Its popping today and the sun is shinning oh so beautiful. I hope i don't see becky today. She's is the Bain of our existence. I never met someone as awful and mean and messy as her. One day all of the shit she's doing is going to backfire and i cant wait. Speaking of the devil here comes becky now and her trampy crew.

Becky: hi kelly. Didn't think i would see you at school. I mean you always look ridiculous.

Kelly: don't you have somewhere to be like on the corner selling your body for your pimp master.

Becky: listen here you worthless little-

Liyah: worthless little what? I leave for 30 seconds and you bring the bimbo and her baboons around. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Becky: no one asked you to say anything you WHORE?

Liyah: SO IM THE WHORE? BUT I HAVE NAKED PICTURES OF YOU FROM SENIOR YEAR AT JOSH MAINKEYS HOUSE TRYING TO SEX HIM FOR A GOOD GRADE.

Becky: this isn't over. You will see me again and next time wont be so easy. I will kill you once and for all... i almost forgot i need to call larry. I told him i was coming over tonight.

Kelly: WHAT? No you're not!

Becky: BYE PROSTITUTES. *walks away*

—LATER THAT DAY—

Laurent POV

Kelly and liyah went to go to get us something to eat. We haven't eaten all day. Work was crazy and i think i need a break. I wish i could take a paid long break from work but that aint gone happen. I go to the door to open it because i thought it was them but it was becky. Why is she here and who invited her to come to our place? I hope larry aint doing nothing stupid.

LARRY POV

My door opens and it becky. I didn't think she was gonna come up to my room. I was hoping she would just wait downstairs in the living until i was done with what i was doing. I wish it was kelly opening the door because i was gonna make her sit on me. I'm already naked and i had to cover myself up with the blanket. I told becky to go downstairs but she didn't leave she started getting closer to me and i got scared. I don't want her near me. She stopped walking and took off her trench coat to reveal a lingerie set. Yea it looks nice on her but i only got hots for kelly. I kept trying to imagine kelly standing right there and not becky but it wasn't working. She got on the bed and pulled the covers off of me revealing my naked body and she started kissing me and rubbing my dick. I was feeling violated but pleased at the same time. I pushed her away from lips and wiped them but she still was stroking my dick. I was about to bust so i moved her hand but that didn't help. She got on top of me and started grinding on me. I kept telling her to move and before i knew it kelly walked in.


	20. Becky pt 2

Kelly POV

I get to larry and Laurent's house and see that laurent is with liyah. I've been tired and i just need to rest with my baby. I walk up stairs and when i open larry's room door i see becky on top of him. I immediately get heated and walk down stairs. I got to the kitchen and grab a knife. When i walk back upstairs into his room i throw the knife at the wall which was only a inch away from slicing kelly's ear off and larry's. They both look at me scared and i run downstairs crying. I cant believe what i just saw. Was she having sex with him and he wasn't doing nothing to stop her. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs and i turn around only to see larry trying to beg and plead for forgiveness saying it wasn't his fault. Becky walked downstairs and started her usual mess. I got so upset that i lunged after her and started beating the shit out of her. Larry tried to stop me but i beat his ass along side of her. Liyah and laurent heard all of the noise and had to get me off of them both. Tears were still falling down my eyes. I got out of laurent's hold and ran to the pool. I took off my clothes and dived in. I need to swim all of my anger away but that wasn't helping. I took my clothes and came back inside only to see becky still here giving a evil smile. I ran up to her and punched her some more. I dragged her by the hair and threw her out the house. "If you ever pull some shit like that again, i wont hesitate to kill you and eat your body parts myself", i said slamming the door and looking at larry.

Larry: baby i'm sorry i didn't know she was gonna try to fuck me.

Kelly: SAVE IT LARRY! YOU SHOILD HAVE STOPPED HER BUT INSTEAD YOU LET HER SIT ON YOUR NAKED LAP AND TRY TO RIDE YOU.

Larry: baby please let me explain.

Kelly: NO! If you say one more word i might kill you too. Consider yourself single until further notice. I told you to stay away from her and you didn't listen. You wanted to Fuck her insides.

Larry: I DIDN'T FUCK HER.

Kelly: who are you yelling at? DAMN SURE LOOKED LIKE YALL WERE HAVING SEX.

Larry: she came on to me and i tried to stop her she wouldn't stop. I would never do that to you. I love you.

Kelly: are you trying to get back at me because i didn't wanna have sex the other day? *cries harder* what is it? What did i do wrong to deserve this.

Liyah: maybe he didn't do anything with her. Come one kells you know becky will do any and everything to make you mad. She just jealous. She had a reason for why she came over here.

Kelly: so what was her reason?...

Larry: ...

Kelly: LARRY ANSWER ME.

Larry: i don't know after we left church yesterday she said that she was gonna call me but she never did so here we are today and she just came over and i didn't know.

Kelly: i don't believe you.

Laurent: its true she popped up unexpectedly. Larry told her to wait downstairs but she didn't care she went up to his room anyways.

Kelly: whatever. When you get your shit together then you can talk to me until then, aint no me and you. *grabs purse and walks out of house*

Becky POV

My job here is done and it looks like i will have larry all to myself. She might have beaten my ass now but just wait. She's gonna get her ass whooped and i can call larry my boyfriend and fuck his brains out every night. I don't know why he got with that tramp. I feel sorry for her. When i catch her slipping i'm tag that ass real good and no one will be able to save her.

???: what happened to you? I thought you got what you wanted?

Becky: i did get what i wanted and now i have to complete it and finish the last task which is making him officially mine and ending her for good.

???: well what about her friend liyah.

Becky: she cant do shit and if she tries then i will end her as well.

???: i cant wait to take laurent fine ass from her.


	21. Happy becky angry kelly

Kelly POV

I broke up with larry a week ago and ever since then he's been calling and texting me non stop but i don't answer. I cant lie i really miss him but I'm going to stand my ground because what i saw in that room had me going crazy. He claims he didn't do nothing and laurent vouched for him but how would laurent know he was with liyah. He only got up to open the door and until larry can prove his innocence, he is guilty. I promised liyah i would come over only to do our homework but i'm not talking to larry at all. He can say whatever he wants but that doesn't mean i'm gonna listen.

Kelly: *texts liyah* I'm outside.

Liyah: here i come... *opens door* whats up chica.

Kelly: lets just get this over with so i can go home. I don't wanna see his cheating face.

Liyah: fine girl *laughs*

Kelly: whats so funny?!

Liyah: you are kells. And i thought i was crazy but you got me beat. You threw a knife at them then tried to kill becky. And now you wanna act like you don't know him anymore.

Kelly: BECAUSE I DON'T. I lost my virginity to him. I thought he was going to be the one but instead he goes and fucks the one person i HATE THE MOST.

Liyah: are you sure it was sex?

Kelly: yes it was sex.

Liyah: so tell me what you saw.

Kelly: when i walked in the room i saw a naked larry and a almost was naked but had on lingerie becky. -

Liyah: right thats all you saw. But how you know for sure that they fucked. And what if she set it up for it to look like she was having sex.

Kelly: I KNOW WHAT I SAW AND THAT's THAT. Please don't try to defend him.

Liyah: i'm not defending him.

Kelly: seems like you are.

Liyah: fine i'll leave the subject alone

Kelly: GOOD. I want it that way.

I was crying so hard i couldn't see who bussed in the door and kissed me. After a minute or two i wiped my eyes and realized it was larry. Damn i miss that kiss but i cant give in so i didn't kiss back. I didn't even open my mouth. Its so hard trying to resist his touch but he doesn't make it easy. I'm starting to melt right now and he's only making it worse. I pulled back and slapped him then ran downstairs to the game room and cried my eyes out. I don't wanna be bothered at this point. He hurt me and idk if he can fix it.

Larry POV

I've been crying all week thinking about my kelly. She broke up with me because she thought i was cheating on her. I didn't want any of this to happen. I no cheat on her. I really love kelly and i gotta make it right before she finds someone. I miss her so much. I wish she was here so i could grab her and kiss her and tell her i love her and i never meant to hurt her. I love her way too much for me to hurt her. I wouldn't dare do something as stupid as fucking becky when i know she doesn't like her at all. Becky has been calling me non stop this past week so i put her on block. I cant think straight without my kelly. I walk down the hallway and hear to people talking as i'm listening to the conversation i realize its kelly and liyah. The more i listen the more upset i get at myself for letting this happen. I hear her crying and After they stop talking i bussed in liyahs room and kiss kelly passionately on the lips. I couldn't contained myself. I love her way too much. I could feel kelly mot kissing back at all but i didn't care i was gonna kiss her till she forgave me. She pulled back and slapped me hard on the face then she ran off downstairs. I looked at liyah who looked at me and gave me a confused look. I ran out of her room and went to go find kelly. Once i found her crying in the game room, i locked the door and walked towards her.

Larry: kelly please stop crying.

Kelly: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CHEATING ASS SON OF A BITCH.

Larry: i don't care what you call me. I LOVE YOU KELLY. I didn't cheat on you. I SWEAR TO LAURENT I DIDN'T CHEAT. Becky came on to me.

Kelly: you shouldve have stopped her.

Larry: i tried but she wouldn't stop.

Kelly: larry why are you lying to me? What did i do to you to make you cheat on me with her? Do you think i'm ugly? Am i not good enough for you?

Larry: baby i love you more than words can show. I think you are beautiful inside and out. I would never disrespect you like that and fuck becky or any female.

Kelly: then WHY was SHE on YOUR LAP? EXPLAIN THAT LARRY?

Larry: she came on to me.

Kelly: same excuses *gets up and walks away but gets pulled back*

She got up and tried to leave but i pulled her and kissed her again. I want her to know that i really do love her. She tried to get away from me but i held her tight and wouldn't let her go. I starred into her eyes and watched as tears fell down her eyes. I wipe them away and kissed her then told her i'm in love with her and nobody else. I picked her up and brought her to my room. She was still upset so i told her i would leave her alone and that she doesn't have to be with me. I went to laurent's room and cried my eyes out. Thankfully he was there to keep my company and care for me.

Becky POV

I found out that kelly broke up with him for good and now its my turn to have at her and for my girl Sarah to have at laurent. Too bad for her and larry i always hoped that they would be together forever. NOT! Fuck that bitch she just as stupid as her friend liyah. I cant wait to ruin their lives once and for all.

Sarah: so whats new?

Becky: larry and kelly are over and now i cant have him. Liyah and laurent thats all you. Their locked together so you're gonna have to go hard or go home because breaking them up will be a challenge but i think you can handle it

Sarah: its been so long since i've been with laurent. I broke up with him because i was cheating and i couldn't let him find out and then he gets another girlfriend. I'm gonna get my man back one way or another.

Becky: well when you get him back you better not do it again. I know you can get him back.

Sarah: and i will get him back even if it takes years.

Kelly POV

I want larry back and maybe he didn't cheat but i don't know for sure. I just don't know at this point. It really hit me hard when he said he was gonna leave me alone and that i didn't have to be with him. Yea i know i broke up with him and i had a reason. I do love larry but i don't condone when someone cheats. Your supposed to be my man and you bring becky the bad built bimbo to your room and you fuck her. Thats not cool at all. She will get her ass whooped because i'm not done with her. She better sleep with one eye open and open wide.


	22. We aint done

Laurent POV

I gave liyah the beast a few minutes ago and ever since then she been sucking me off like crazy. I swear i bust like 4 times. My baby gotta stop before i go fucking insane. I put her on the edge of the bed and spread her thick legs to see that beautiful kitty of hers. I haven't even touched her yet and she moaning rapidly. Every time i see it beast starts to tingling and swinging uncontrollably. I bent down still holding her legs and looked her in the eyes then back at her pussy. I swear i was getting turned on. She was so damn wet and i couldn't wait to make her wetter. I starred at it for a little while admiring how juicy and soft it looks.

Liyah: baby please don't tease me. I'd rather you dive in. You know i'm impatient.

Laurent: you wait or i no do nothing at all.

Liyah: i don't wanna wait i wanna feel great.

Laurent: daddy gone take care of that.

I looked at her one more time then dove right In leaving her speechless... i've been going for a good 5 minutes and i stopped when i hear a noise coming from outside the room. I thought it might have been larry and kelly bumping guts but kelly broke up with larry so i don't know. I kissed liyah and closed her legs then went to go see what was going on. I walk in larry's room and see him throwing things around the room in anger.

Laurent: larry whats wrong?

Larry: everything. She hasn't returned my calls, she doesn't text me back. *cries harder* i just want her back and for all of this to go away.

Laurent: baby bro its gonna be alright. You just have to give her time. I know kelly loves you and right now she is hurt. You have apologized so many times and now you have to give her time to get through this and really think. Don't beat yourself up because you will get back.

Larry: AAAAAH. I cant wait forever laurent. I need her now she's the only one i love.

Laurent: *hugs larry* its okay to cry. If it makes you feel any better i'll go make you some hot coco with marshmallows.

Larry: thanks bro.

————NEXT DAY————

Becky POV

Im sitting down eating lunch with Sarah and then kelly and liyah walks in. What a couple of whores. Its too bad larry broke up with her but now i can have him. I know where he works so i think i'll drop by and say hello... i finally get to his job and walk in telling the front desk lady that i have an appointment with him. She leads me to his office. Once i get in there he freaks out and tried to call security but i told i just wanna talk. Thats a total lie right there. I really wanna fuck the shit out of him and make him mine. I lock the door and walk to where he's sitting. We start talking and i pretend like I'm hot so i start taking off my jacket. He looks at me confused and i just tell him that i was getting hot. We talked for twenty minutes and that when i got on top of him. He tried to push me off but i stood still and held his hands back. I pushed his chair all the way to the wall so he couldn't reach the phone. I look off my shirt and unbuttoned his. Then i started placing kisses all over his body. He struggled trying to get me off of him but i wasn't having it. I unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. I pushed my panties to the side and as soon as i was about to slide his dick inside of me laurent came in the room from a door that was connecting both of their offices. He grabbed me and picked me up off of larry. I started cursing him out and threatening him then he called security on me. Larry started zipping up his clothes and sanitizing his hands and neck. They think that i'm done but this is not over. I will get larry to have sex with me and he will be mine. Security came and escorted me out of the building. I could feel people watching me and having conversations but i don't care. I put up my middle finger and told the workers to kiss my ass.

———later that night———

Laurent POV

Today was the craziest day ever. I cant believe becky tried to fuck larry while he was at work. She must have lost her mind. She better leave larry alone or we are going to have problems forreal.

Liyah: hi baby *kiss* why the face.

Laurent: *kiss* you will not believe what happened today at work.

Liyah: what happened?

Laurent: becky came to larry's office and tried to have sex with him but i called security on her and he started cursing us out and the other employees.

Liyah: what the hell. How does she know where y'all work.

Laurent: i don't know how she knows. But when i walked in Larry's room she had him almost naked and he couldn't move.

Liyah: that slut. She would pull some shit like that. I will cut her. She just like the rest of these whores out here who wanna ruin a great relationship.

Laurent: well she aint coming in between ours because i aint gone let that happen.

Liyah: i will shoot her before i even dare let that bitch ruin ours. We gotta get larry and kelly back together.

Laurent: but how?!

Liyah: i don't know we will find away. But for you are gonna finished what you started last night because you left me in the bed dying for your touch.

Laurent: *laughs* sorry baby but when i came back you were sleep.

Liyah: you were talking to larry and i didn't wanna bother y'all so i took a nice nap.

Laurent: well we can finish now. *picks up liyah and bring hers to the room*

Larry POV

I stopped calling kelly after the fifth week because i figured she just doesn't wanna be bothered with me anymore. I miss her so much but i know right now she wont even listen to what i have to say. I feel stupid for letting this happen. I'm sitting at the park thinking about her and what she does to me. I never meant to hurt her. I lay down on the chair and look out at the trees and the very few people passing by. I see a girl who looks like kelly and i start to cry. My vision was getting blurry fast. I closed my eyes but i feel someone standing over me. I didn't open them because i don't wanna see anyone right now.

Kelly POV

I went to the park to clear my head because i'm still upset about what happened. At this point i don't know what to believe. I just need a break from all of the drama. The more i think about larry the more hurt i feel. I wish i could just see him and talk to him. I look over and see a boy with twist laying down on a bench. He looked a lot like larry and it made me wanna know why he was crying to much. I could see his tears dropping on the ground from him crying. I walked over to him. He had his eyes closed. I looked at him for a good minute then realized that it was larry.

Kelly: LARRY?!

Larry: i don't wanna see anyone right now. So just go.

Kelly: larry it's me.

Larry: aah. *cries harder* NO! Just let me cry in my sorrows about my kelly. She doesn't even wanna talk to me anymore. A whole month without my woman.

Kelly: *laughs* you poor thing.

I got on top of him and he still wouldn't open his eyes. He was trying to fight me off and i thought it was cute. I was still hurt but i couldnt just not talk to him and ignore him for as long as i did. I pulled him up and kissed him. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out.

Kelly: larry open your eyes.

Larry: i don't even know you.

Kelly: its me.

Larry: thats not specific.

Kelly: its me KELLY.

Larry: *opens eyes* why are you here? You don't even wanna talk to me anymore.

Kelly: thats not true.

Larry: yes it is. You don't answer my calls nor my text.

Kelly: i'm sorry larry.

Larry: *cries harder* yea because i wasted your time?

Kelly: no you didn't waist my time.

Larry: then why don't you love me anymore. I know what happened was wrong. But i would never hurt you and now you don't wanna love me.

Kelly: *kiss* how about i show you why i love you.

I got off larry and grabbed his hand then walked to his car and opened the back the door. I laid him down and got of top of him... i gave him all of my loving and told him that i really missed him. We got in the front seats and drove to his house. We made love there too.


	23. IKYL

Becky POV

I went to the park with my niece and nephew. I take them there sometimes because they love it and i love hanging out with them. I gave them some lunch to eat after they were done playing. After they were done eating we played some more. I walked over to the slide and when i turned my head i saw kelly and larry kissing. I couldn't believe my eyes at what i was seeing. That bitch was kissing on my man. I took the kids to the car and locked the doors i went back to see what they are doing. I followed them only to see them fucking in his car. I was heated and boiling mad. I wanted to go over there and beat the breaks off of her but i since i had the kids with me i couldn't do anything so i left the park and brought them home. All i could think about was plotting my revenge so i called Sarah. Kelly will get whats coming to her soon enough.

———A WEEK LATER———

Laurent POV

Liyah and I are out eating at her favorite restaurant. I wanted to take her out since she says we stay at home too much. I don't mind going out but i like staying at home. When i'm at home i can do whatever i want and be free but when i'm out i have to get dressed and put on clothes and try not to act silly in public and crazy. But i'm doing this for my baby because i love her and she makes me happy. Me and liyah are walking down the strip and i bump into the one person i never wanted to see, Sarah stelinski. She still looks the fucking same. Brown hair, tan colored skin, skinny and tall. She dumped me after eight months of dating. Found out after the breakup that she was cheating on me. never wanted to see her again even after she apologized. I deleted her number and blocked her from all of my social networks.

Sarah: hey laurent. Long time no see stranger. Its nice to see you again.

Laurent: uh hi!!! *cold tone*

Sarah: you don't have to be so cold with me. I'm just saying hi.

Laurent: yea whatever.

Sarah: is this your sister? She looks a-lot like you. Well not really.

Liyah: EXCUSE ME!

Laurent: baby calm down.

Liyah: i aint his sister. I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND.

Sarah: awe how cute. He has a friend thats a girl. I guess your single.

Liyah: maybe you cant hear.

Laurent: nah baby i got this... this is my GIRLFRIEND as in we are in a relationship boyfriend and girlfriend. We are dating.

Liyah: my name is liyah. And whore are you?!! *attitude*

Sarah: how cute. She has a name. When did you adopt your pet laurent?

Liyah: I'LL SHOW YOU A PET BITCH!

Sarah: i didn't know pets can talk. Science has done it again.

Laurent: Sarah its time for you to go. I don't know what your intentions are but they are not gonna work on me. Stay away from the both of us. *grabs liyah's hand and walks away*

Larry POV

So happy i have my baby back. I really missed her so much. I never want what happened to happen again. I was afraid that she was going to kill me. Thankfully she didn't. She looks so beautiful laying down on me. I love when she wraps her arms around my waist and Buries her face in my stomach.

Kelly: larry?! *soft voice*

Larry: yes bebe. *kiss*

Kelly: i wuv wu *baby voice*

Larry: you're so cute when you do your baby voice. I wuv wu too.

Kelly: lets watch something on netflix.

Larry: or we could just do the chilling part.

Kelly: *laughs* i'm going take a shower first.

Larry: not without me.

Kelly: larry?

Larry: yes kelly.

Kelly: i'm sorry.

Larry: for what?

Kelly: for not believing you when you said becky came on to you.

Larry: no I'm sorry. I should've acted quicker when she came on to me.

Kelly: *kiss* yea you should have but don't be upset. I'm not going anywhere.

Becky POV

That cunt thinks its over. She's back with larry. How could he be so stupid. Does he not see how much of a slut she is. She will ruin his life and i cant let that happen. I'm going to stop her once and for all and thats a PROMISE.


	24. Birthday weekend sex

Kelly POV

I'm spending the weekend at a hotel with liyah for my 19th birthday. Cant believe it came by so fast. We were just celebrating christmas like a month ago. Anyways this weekend's gonna be lit. Just chillin and going crazy. I got a stripper pole put in here and some strobe lights. I decided to throw a small lingerie party so i asked some friends from work and school to come over. They can spend the night tonight but tomorrow they cant. Thats when my baby comes over. Luckily we got a suite thanks to my cousin who works here. Liyah can have her privacy with laurent in the other room in the suite. *knock knock* great everybody is here and we can get this party started.

Kelly: liyah its time to start.

Liyah: alright. I just need to get the speaker.

Kelly: well hurry up i cant keep my guest waiting.

—30 minites later—

Trina: would you rather have sex when you're drunk or have sex when you're hung over.

Elley: hungover. That way i know whats going on even though i might throw up in the process.

Liyah: eww no. I'd rather when drunk.

Liza: but you'll throw up drunk too.

Kelly: true but it depends on your level of being drunk. And she might not be completely drunk. She could just be drunk to the point where she knows somewhat whats going on.

Trina: i'd rather when I'm drunk. I never had drunk sex before. I think it would be fun.

—later that night—

Liyah POV

Me kelly and the rest of the girls are at a club called the swing. Its a new club that open up last week. I called in ahead and got the VIP section for us and a few shots. I know i'm not Old enough but you can do alot with a fake id. I even have a surprise for her. Larry is coming with a big present for her. He said he bought her a diamond necklace, a promise ring, and a new 2018 jeep liberty sport. Thats so sweet of him. He said there was other surprises but he was gonna wait till tomorrow. Speak of the angel. Here he and laurent is with chocolate and flowers and two small bags.

Laurent: hi baby *kiss* damn you look good.

Liyah: thanks baby. *kiss* now go give kelly her gifts.

Laurent: larry gave her my gift already.

Kelly: thank you for the shoes lau *hugs* i really like them

Laurent: no problem kells.

Kelly: larry laurent. These are some of friends from work and school... this is elley, trina, liza, justice, casey, and rianne.

Laurent: nice to meet you all.

Larry: hi friends *smiles* you all look beautiful.

All: thank you.

Larry: baby come dance with me i'll show you your gifts later.

Kelly: *pouts* i cant see them now?

Larry: *kiss* after we dance. Then i'll give them to you.

——2 hours later——

Larry POV

The look on kelly's face was priceless. She was so into the car she didn't realize that i got down on one knee. When she turned around she had a confused face on. I looked up at her and smiled. I saw people gathering around and i just kept my eyes on kelly. I pulled out the ring and she started to cry.

Kelly: larry what are you doing?

Larry: letting you know that i want you to be mines forever. And i wanna be yours forever. I don't plan on letting you go. I love you so much that words cant even explain it. Throughout the time that we've been dating i've learned to love you more and more. No matter what we go through i wouldn't rather go through it with anybody else. From the first time i met you i thought you were just crazy obsessed with me and i was scared at first but once when went on our first date i saw a different side in you the same way you saw a different side in me. Im not perfect but i know that i love you like crazy. Will you be mines and take this promise/future wedding ring?

Kelly: *wipes tears* yes baby YEEES.

I put the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her passionately. The crowd around us was screaming and clapping in excitement. I picked her up and put her in her new car and we drive to the hotel. I told laurent take the car since i'm not gonna be there. When we got to the room we immediately started taking off each others clothes. Kelly was so wet and i was getting aroused just from seeing it. I took her to the room and put her on the bed. I opened her legs and looked at her beautiful kitty. I could tell it was crying to be fed and i was going to feed it. Kelly got off the bed and started sucking me off. I was getting hot and she was deep throating me like crazy. Now i want to make her scream. I couldn't take it anymore because i was about to burst all over her face. I picked her up and place her back on the edge of the bed directly in front of me. I immediately placed myself on her kitty and slid in. She let out a slight wince. I started thrusting and going faster. She's so wet and i cant take it. I would pull out and kiss her kitty then slide right back in going on full force... -1 and a half later- we were still at it in the shower. We've been at it for so long we didn't realize that everyone came back from the club. We got out of tub after washing each other and got in the bed. I laid on Kelly's stomach and stuck my fingers in her pussy while she was watching tv. If only she knew how tight she was and how horny it made me get. Her kitty is so plump and fat. My attention is well needed for it. I turned kelly over and put her doggy position. I slid in and was making home runs and touch downs. Her ass was bouncing on my dick and i went bananas. I heard someone knocking on the door and i continued to pound kelly. Her moans were so cute and sexy. I pulled out of her before i bust and laid down with kelly on top of me. We went to sleep.

——NEXT MORNING—

Liyah POV

Last night was crazy.when we got back to the hotel we all were tipsy. I heard moans and wondered what was going on then i realized it was kelly and larry. I stood by the door like a creeper and listened to her and larry have sex all night. I knocked on the door a few times but no one answered. So i took laurent and went to the other room while the girls slept on the couch beds.

Liyah: morning sleepy head. How was the sex?

Kelly: that was you knocking on the door.

Liyah: yes it was. I was tipsy *laughs*

Kelly: you creeper *laughs* where's laurent?

Liyah: sleeping like a baby. Where's larry?

Kelly: same. Im so tired. I'm gonna go back to sleep.

Liyah: me too. Good night and happy birthday bestie. *hug*

Kelly: *hug* good night and thank you.

Becky POV

Im sick and tired of seeing larry and kelly together. She brought her a car and he got her a diamond wedding ring and a diamond necklace with his name on it. UUUUUGH. That whore is with my man and know he proposed to her. Why cant he see her thotness. I am going to get her sooner or later. This makes me so damn angry. She aint getting away with this.


	25. Beast and Blaze

Liyah POV

Laurent handcuffed me to the bed and i cant go anywhere. He just walked out and left me on the bed naked. I can honestly say that i am getting excited. I swear this man is always up to some tricks. It makes me tingle. I cant even move my legs. He tied those up to. What is this fifty shades of gray... he finally came back and he has whip cream with him. Why does he have whip cream with him. This mofo is tryna get extra kinky. Me likey very much.

Liyah: baby what's the whip cream for?

Laurent: i got hungry. *turns on tv*

Liyah: uh do you not see me handcuffed to the bed?!

Laurent: yea i do.

Liyah: well come take these handcuffs off.

Laurent: nope.

Liyah: why? What if i gotta pee.

Laurent: hold it in. You'll be fine.

Liyah: YOU SON OF A-

Laurent got on top of me and started kissing me. I was in a sexual trance at that point. He took a feather from his drawer and started playing with my kitty. It tickled but it felt so good and i was turned on. I am getting so wet right now and i know he sees my juices sliding out. He's been playing in this sane spot and i swear i'm about to burst. He took the handcuffs off and untied my legs. He picked me up, slammed me in the wall and slid inside of me. This feels so good and relaxing. Sex releases the tension in my body.

Liyah: *moans* ouu ouu baby *kiss* right there. *scratches Laurent's back* FUCK!

Laurent: baby you like the beast? *kisses neck*

Liyah: u-u-uh...

Laurent: say it baby. *thrust faster*

Liyah: mm mm yes daddy.

Larry POV

Kelly think i didn't notice what she was doing. She better stop before i bring out blaze and he break her whole body. She'll wake up the next morning not being able to move. She loves teasing me especially when she making breakfast. Kelly don't like wearing panties so when she start to bend over, beast starts to rise up. I swear it makes me hot and needy. Like how she's doing now. Im just gonna give it one good lick to help with my horniness.

Kelly: really larry.

Larry: I'm sorry but when you bend over in front of me i get hot and it makes me wanna ram your kitty like I'm a wild bull.

Kelly: well i'll stop bending over and you wont get so aroused.

Larry: no baby you don't have to stop i like when you bend over. It looks good from where i'm standing.

Kelly: *laughs* looks like your getting horny Mr Bourgeois. I guess I'm going to have to stop teasing you.

I picked Kelly up and placed her down on the couch with her legs open. She knows exactly what daddy wants and needs. I'm not gonna fuck her just yet. I told her when i make love to her i want it to be special. We don't have sex as much as liyah and laurent does. They fuck like they've been missing meals. All i can do is stare at Kelly's kitty and admire how beautiful it looks and how beautiful she looks. I'm so in love with her and one day i'm gonna marry her and fuck her every night and take care of her.

Becky POV

Becky: ouu shit baby you're pounding my insides.

???: you're vagina is too loose. How many niggas have you fucked before you got with me?!

Becky: not that many *lies*

???: feels like you've fucked someone else recently. Have you?

Becky: Blake i haven't been fucking other people?

Blake: then how come my dick can slide right into your vagina without easing its way in?

Becky: i don't know baby maybe you opened it up.

Yea i've been fucking Blake to pass the time. Seems like larry and Kelly have fallen off the face of the earth but they cant fool me. I follow her a lot. She comes to school and then goes by larry after. I think she moved in because i always see a duffle bag with her. Yea i know i have fucked some niggas back then but that doesn't mean that i'm a hoe. I have rights as well. Im just passing time with Blake until i get my larry back and Sarah gets her laurent back. My plan shall work out fine and be executed soon. She wont even know whats coming to her and miss liyah.

Blake: fuck baby that was good.

Becky: yea you really hit my spot baby. *kiss*

Blake: well round three is always available.

Author POV

Laurent and liyah had finished having sex and decided to watch a movie. They were worn out and didnt wanna disturb larry and liyah while they were sleeping but they weren't sleeping. They were making so much that you could hear larry's bed banging against the wall. Liyah and laurent got up and walked to his room only to see larry holding Kelly over the head board while he ate her out. Larry and kelly continued even though they heard liyah and laurent walk in with giggles. Liyah and laurent went back to their room and went to sleep. Larry and kelly stopped and cuddled in the bed. He lifted her leg up and slid his penis inside of kelly's while they were watching tv. Eventually they drifted off into sleep. Blake and becky were still having sex. All she could think about was larry having sex with her and telling her how much he loved her. It made her even more mad to know that he loved kelly and she knew she had to do something to stop it.


	26. Cant move

Kelly POV

Me and larry have been getting closer and i don't mean sexually. We talk a lot more about any and everything. He opens up to me and i open up to him. If we fuss or fight its nothing like what laurent and liyah do. They fuss like they're roaring at each other. Knowing liyah she finds a reason to fuss so she can get some sex out of laurent or just to get what she wants but when she's really in a bad mood fussing doesn't even describe her alter egos. I can hear them fussing right now. Relationships go through the fussing but thats normal.

Kelly: baby what are you doing?

Larry: flexing my muscles.

Kelly: *laughs* what muscles?

Larry: why you laughing?! I have muscles.

Kelly: im sorry baby. You do have muscles just little ones.

Larry: you really think my muscles are little?

Kelly: well larry you're not buff but you have muscles. Its just not big.

Larry: *pouts* you must think I'm too skinny.

Kelly: awe baby *kiss* i like you just the way you are. Don't be upset. I like you just the way you are.

Larry: *picks up kelly* do you really?

Kelly: baby i love you just like this. My sexy skinny man. Now we need to get up and go take a shower.

Laurent POV

Liyah: I'm not listening to this. Fussing with you isn't gonna get me anywhere.

Laurent: you're the one who started the fussing.

Liyah: no i don't. Whenever i tell you something, you automatically think that i'm fussing with you.

Laurent: because you are. You have an issue with everything. You're fucking crazy.

Liyah: so now I'm crazy. I'm crazy? Ok well my crazy just wont sleep with you tonight. My crazy ass wont sleep with you for the rest of the week. And since you think I'm crazy I'm gonna show you how crazy i can get. *walks out room*

Laurent: DON'T WALK OUT OF HERE WHEN WE ARE HAVING A CONVERSATION!!

Liyah: KISS MY ASS YOU MOTHE- *slams door*

Larry: *walks in Laurent's room* is everything alright bro?

Laurent: *sigh* no its not. We fight so much about any and everything. I don't even know anymore.

Larry: you fight in relationships thats normal. Don't stress over it. Just give liyah time. You know she loves you.

Laurent: well why does she argue with me so much about everything?

Larry: have you ever asked yourself that? You need to talk things out with her. Maybe she fusses with you because you be acting stupid and not listening to her. Go talk to her like a man and not a bitch and so whats right.

Laurent: she doesn't even wanna sleep in here for the rest of the week.

Larry: well you better fix it fast before you don't have her sleeping with you ever again.

Liyah POV

I hate fighting with laurent but sometimes he just gets on my nerves and does stupid things. I just want him to understand what I'm feeling.

Laurent: *opens door* baby can we talk.

Liyah: *sigh* what for? Its not like your gonna listen.

Laurent: i am gonna listen liyah. I just wanna work things out with you. I don't want to be fussing with you all the time. I hate that it gets to point where we are always fussing about something.

Liyah: when i'm talking to you i need you to understand where you are going wrong. Its not about me fussing at you or acting crazy. I just want you to listen to me and not fuss.

Larry: is everything alright in there? I don't hear any screaming.

Laurent: everything is fine larry. You don't have to worry about a thing.

BECKY POV

Blake: baby where are you going?

Take out the enemy once and for all. I cant stand those two bitches and i shall expose them for the true dick sucking whores that they are.

Becky: i'm going by Sarah. I'll be back later.

Blake: okay babe. Can you bring back some food.

Becky: sure. Call you when i get there. *walks out house*


	27. Beg

Kelly POV

Since larry wants to be upset because i'm not giving him the pussy, i'm going to make beg for it. He gets mad over the littlest things but i'll show him. I walked out the bathroom a d he tried to kiss me but i pushed him away. I am going to make him suffer.

Larry: baby why you no kiss me.

Kelly: because i dont wanna kiss you.

Larry: *pouts* you no wanna kiss me but i wanna kiss you. I miss your lips.

Kelly: leave me alone larry. Today is not the day. *lies*

Larry: are you on your period?

After he asked me that i started to take off my clothes. He tried to stop me but i wouldn't let him. I have to break him one way or another and this is def going to make him lose the bet. Once i was done i got on top of him and laid down playing some games on my phone. I could feel his heart beat racing and his manhood rising like crazy. Thats when i knew i had him right where i wanted him.

Liyah POV

I've been watching laurent work out for the past 3 hours straight. I think he has lost it. He hasn't taken a break nor drunk some water. I went to go get him some so that he wont be dehydrated. I tried to stop him but he only seems like he's getting worse... i finally was able to stop him. He was sweating like crazy and looked like he was going to pass out. I say him down and made him drink his water. He grabbed the bottle from me and ran away. I was so confused. I had to follow him.

Liyah: laurent where are you going? Why are you running away from me?

Laurent: i just cant.

Liyah: cant what? Laurent stop running, you know I'm not as fast as you.

Laurent: leave me alone liyah.

Liyah: why are you acting this way? All i wanna do is make sure you're okay.

Laurent: i don't wanna be around you right now.

———LATER THAT DAY———

Liyah POV

This day has just been one crazy day. Laurent is never around. He hasn't said not one word to me or even came talk to me. Did i do something wrong to make him feel that way?

Kelly: hey li whats wrong?

Liyah: *sighs* laurent doesn't wanna talk to me or touch me at all. This morning he was working out and when i got in there all hell broke loose. He just keep saying "leave him alone" or "he doesn't wanna be bothered with me or talk to me or around me".

Kelly: i think i know what this is.

Liyah: huh?!

Kelly: i made a bet with larry that he cant go a day without having sex. Which has been extremely funny because i have been teasing him like crazy but it only makes his sexual needs get worse. He probably told laurent and now laurent wants to see if he can do it.

Liyah: but thats no reason not to talk to me. He has been acting weird and i mean weird. I hope its whats you're saying and not something else because if it is i will kill him.

Kelly: calm down your worry to much.

Liyah: i guess. so where are the guys?

Kelly: out with their friends.

knock at door*

Becky Pov

Yea I'm at their house but I'm here for little miss kelly and her mangey friend liyah. We are coming here to kick they ass and reclaim our men like we said we would. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. When the door opened liyah was standing right there and i punched her cold in the face making her fall and break some glass. Kelly came rushing down the stairs when she heard the commotion. Once she saw us she tried to lunge at us but we quickly knock her down to... lets just say the fight wasn't pretty. Once we were done handling them we took pictures. We dragged their bodies outside and put them behind a bush in someones yard two blocks over so no one would see them. Thankfully the bush was thick enough. We walked into the house and closed the door. Cleaned up the mess then went upstairs and put some lingerie on. I went into larry's room and Sarah went into laurent's. We opened up a bottle of wine and poured it in some glasses. We heard the door open and close and got ready for them to come into their rooms. I got in doggystyle position so larry wouldn't see my face just yet. When he opened the door he got excited and starting saying sexual things. He came up behind me and grabbed my ass. When i turned around his face went blank.

Becky: don't make that face baby. Im here for you.

Larry: WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?

Becky: baby I'm right here. *cups face*

Larry: *moves hand* You're not my girlfriend! *angry voice* LAAAUUUUREEEEENT!

Becky: shh you'll wake him and Sarah up.

Larry: wake? Sarah? OH HELL NO. *walks out*

Larry POV

I walked into Laurents room and saw sarah fucking him while he was out cold. Then i look to my right and see glass filled with some type of drink and probably some sleeping, rape drug pill in it. I pushed her off of him and she went crazy. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't budge. Then the next thing i know i see black... when i woke up i was tied to a chair and someone was on top of me. When they turned around i lost it.

Larry: LET ME GO BECKY.

Becky: *slaps face* AFTER I KILL YOURS AND LAURENTS GIRLFRIEND.


	28. Lost

Liyah POV

It's late at night and I'm half naked in a bush with bruises and other marks on me. Im starving like crazy. When i look over i see kelly in the same condition. It took me a minute to wake her up. We don't know what happened to us. I feel like shit right now. I have blood trickling down my legs and a glass in my back. I can barely move. I hope this isn't what i think happened.

Kelly: liyah why are we in a bush naked? How did we get here?

Liyah: i don't know but we need to get help...

Kelly: don't get up li you have glass in your back and your leg looks broke. I'll go knock on someones door.

Liyah: don't leave me here you gotta help me up.

Kelly: do you think you can get up because you look a little worse than me

Liyah: kelly you have glass in your thighs and bruises and cuts everywhere. You're in just as much bad shape as i am.

???: OH MY GOD. Jerry call the cops.

Jerry: for what?

???: there's two intruders in our yard.

Liyah: ma'am we're not intruders. We need help.

The lady came out of her driveway and ran over to us. Thank god someone saw us.

???: Jesus what happened to you to?..

Kelly: please don't pick us up. We have glass in us.

Jerry: *walks out house* the police are on the way.

???: call them again and tell them we need an ambulance. These two ladies are hurt. Possibly raped.

Becky POV

I told you i was going to get my man even if it meant taking down the so called girlfriends. I'm just getting started and soon i will finish. Making sure that they are missed by the family.

Becky: ouu damn baby. Your so big. *bounces up and down* too bad you're not wake to see me. Such a shame.

Becky: i'll get in another position. I love feeling you inside of me. Makes me wish i could've been your foster sister. Then we could've fucked everyday.

Becky: but you like to fuck that slutty whore you call your GIRLFRIEND. She cant do the things that i can do. She cant love you like i can or fuck you like i can. We were meant to be together not you and kelly. Thats why i took her ass out and sent her on her way.

———HOSPITAL———

Detective: where are the girls?

???: in room 305

Detective: thank you. *walks in room* hi im detective munch. Im here to help you. Do you remember what happened to you both?

Kelly: no when we woke up we were in a bush on some couples front lawn.

Detective: do you remember what happened that morning?

Kelly: that morning me and liyah were at our boyfriends house. She lives there but i visit alot. They were home until maybe 12.

Detective: how long have you lived there?

Liyah: since i was thirteen?

Detective: how old are you now?

Liyah: 18 going on 19

Detective: okay. *writes in notepad* do you know where they went?

Kelly: to their friends house to play fifa.

Detective: what happened after that?

Kelly: we were just chilling there for some hours.

Liyah: i heard a knock on the door thats and when i opened it everything went blank.

Kelly: i ran downstairs because i heard noise and i saw two people standing over liyah and then i blacked out after trying to save her.

Detective: did you see what the two people looked like?

Kelly: they were girls. One had black hair and the other had red hair, a burgundy color. I couldn't really see the faces because they had black mask covering half their faces.

Detective: well I'm going to need the address to your boyfriends home and their names and phone numbers.

———NEXTDAY———

Becky POV

Looks like someone is waking up. Too bad he cant go anywhere. I have him tied up. I'll tape his mouth before he starts yapping.

Becky: good morning sunshine. *kiss cheek* you look beautiful in the morning light.

Larry: mmmmmmm mmmmmm *struggling to talk*

Becky: what was that? I cant hear you.

Larry: mmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmm

Becky: oh you want me to fuck you?.. thats all you had to say baby. Mama is gonna take good care of you.

Sarah: becky stop doing that we have a problem.

Becky: what kind of problem?

Sarah: someone has been calling the boys phone. We need to turn then off or break them.

Becky: why didn't you say that in the beginning?

Sarah: i did say that in the beginning but you weren't listening.

Becky: SHIT. What do we do now?

Sarah: i don't know.

knock knock knock*

Detective: larry and Laurent bourgeois, this is the police open up...

Kelly: there not answering?

Detective: maybe we can get our IT guy to track the phones.

Liyah: i need to sit down.

Kelly: are you okay?

Liyah: yea i'll be- *falls down and have's asthma attack*

Detective: this is detective munch with svu i need a bus at

Kelly: LIYAH. Breathe. Please don't fall out


	29. Asthma

Kelly POV

This is crazy. She hasn't had an asthma attack since 5th grade. I don't have any honey on me or a bag to help her breathe in.

Detective: how often does this happen.

Kelly: its been years since she's had one. Where is the ambulance?

Detective: they are on the way just stay calm miss.

Kelly: how can i stay calm when my best-friend is having an asthma attack.

Detective: where is her pump?

Kelly: inside the house. I need to get it.

Detective: johnson come open the door.

As time went by i was able to keep liyah breathing. I finally got her asthma pump and the police went into the house to search for larry and laurent. Larry and laurent weren't there at all. The house still looked fucked up.

Laurent POV

This bitch and her friend are crazy as hell. I cant believe Sarah would pull some bullshit like this.i told her to stay away from me and from my girlfriend but clearly she doesn't listen. I have to get me and larry the fuck out of here or we aint never gonna be able to leave.

Sarah: baby you're awake. Good now you can eat your breakfast.

Laurent: i don't want your poisonous breakfast.

Sarah: baby I'm not going to poison you. I just want to feed you. You need to eat. So either you eat or I KILL YOU.

Laurent: LET ME GO!!

distant screams*

Laurent: who the fuck was that screaming. That netter not be my brother i swear to god.

Sarah: he is alright. Becky is just giving larry some medical attention.

Laurent: what is she doing to him? LET ME GO. NOW!

Sarah: sorry boo. I cant do that.

———INSIDE HEAD———

Laurent: larry if your listening say something.

Larry: i can hear you but i cant talk. Crazy bitch put tape over my mouth.

Laurent: what is happening to you in there?

Larry: she pulled my pants down and started sucking me off and now she's having sex with me.

Laurent: thats nasty. What gives her the right to do that!

Larry: man how are we going to get out of here? Im tied up pretty tight.

Laurent: me to and now Sarah is trying to feed me some of her poisonous food.

Larry: we will figure something out.

———PRECINCT———

Detective: where is the sketch artist the sketches?

John: he went to the bathroom but the sketches is on the table.

Detective: okay ladies can you look at these sketches and tell me if they look familiar?

Kelly: yea sure.

looks at sketches*

Liyah: mm mm.

Kelly: what did you say liyah? *pats back*

Liyah: *inhales exhales* thats them. Their names are becky barnes and Sarah. They go to hartfield University with us.

Detective: do you know Sarah's last name And where we could find them?

Kelly: i don't know where they live. They just go to our church every Sunday. And i don't know Sarah's last name.

Detective: john go on the database and look for the address of becky barnes...

Liyah: Sarah doesn't go to our church but she always with becky at school.

??? POV

???: hi I'm here for my daughter kelly. Detective john told me that she would be here.

Worker: she's over there *points to kelly*

???: *run to kelly and hugs her* sweetheart are you alright. I got a call from the hospital about you being injured but when i came you weren't there and the receptionist told me that you were here at the police station.

Kelly: I'm fine mama.

???: what happened hunny?

Kelly: i got hurt by two females when i was at larry and Laurent's house.

???: what were you doing over there?!

Kelly: mama he is my boyfriend. Of course I'm going to go over there to see him.

Liyah: hey ms dana.

MsDana: hi liyah *hugs* how are you doing?

Liyah: I'm doing fine. Just in some pain but i'll be fine.

MsDana: i wanna know who hurt my children. You detectives are supposed to find those evil human beings who would do such a thing!

Detective: we are doing everything we can to find out who they are and where they might be.

John: i got it. Becky barnes lives on 789 oakland lane.

Detective: you girls stay here while we go there.

———LATER THAT NIGHT———

Becky POV

Silly larry thought that he was going to get away from me but he cant. I love him too much to let him be with that whore. She ruined my life in high-school and now she is going to pay.

Larry: why wont you bitches let us go and stop fucking me you whore. I have a girlfriend.

Becky: i am your girlfriend.

Larry: you are not my girlfriend. Kelly is-

Becky: DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND DON'T SAY THAT BITCHES NAME.

Larry: KEEEEEEEEEEEEELLYYYYYYYYYYYY

slap*

Becky: WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY. She is in no way your girlfriend anymore i am your girlfriend.

Larry: you lucky i'm tied up because i would-

Becky: you would do what?

Larry: i would kill you.

Becky: come kill my pussy baby.

knock knock*

Becky: what Sarah?

Sarah: your parents called. They said they need you to come home its urgent.

Becky: can it wait?

Sarah: your mom said it cant wait.

knock knock*

Becky: Sarah stop knocking.

Sarah: i stopped knocking. Someone is at the front door.


	30. The chase

Becky POV

What the hell do my parents want at a time like this. I told their paranoid asses that i was going to be Sarah and now they want me home because its urgent. This better be a life or death situation. Cant believe i'm driving home. I was just about to have sex with my larry. He knows we're together i just think he's a little delusional right now. I finally pulled up to the house and i see the police there. SHIT! WTF IS GOING ON?

Becky: mom what is going on?

Officer: ma'am we're going to have to take you down the to the station *handcuffs becky*

Becky: FOR WHAT? *struggles*

Officer: becky barnes you are under arrest for the kidnapping of larry and laurent bourgeois and for

Becky: AND FOR WHAT?

Officer: ms barnes please stop resisting or i will shoot you.

Mom: please don't shoot her *frightened face*

Becky: mom they cant do this can they?

Mom: we will find you a good lawyer and get you out.

———DAYS LATER———

Kelly POV

Its been days since we've seen larry and laurent. They only caught becky and Sarah has dropped off the face of the earth. I miss my baby and i know he misses me. I just wish he could give me a sign to where he is.

Liyah: kells its gonna be okay.

Kelly: how do we know that? For all we know they could be hurt.

Liyah: don't think that way kelly. The police will find them both.

Kelly: i just need my baby back.

Liyah: i know i know *pats back* they will be with us soon.

Sarah POV

I haven't seen becky since she left to go by her parents. What does she expect me to do with these two? I mean i cant do nothing with larry because he's not mines to touch and i just have laurent locked in my room tied up. I've been pacing back and forth hoping that she will call and let me know she's alright.

beep beep*

Becky: Sarah what are you doing?

Sarah: becky where are you? I'm still at home with them. When are you coming back to the house. These two are getting on my nerves. I though we were suppose to kill liyah and kelly after we captured them.

Becky: i don't know if that's possible anymore

Sarah: what do you mean becky?

knock knock*

I went to go open the door and saw a man standing outside. He shot me a smile and i smiled back. He is good looking. Its coo outside and i can tell that he was shivering.

Sarah: hi can i help you sir.

???: uh yes i'm looking for someone by the name of Sarah.

Sarah: that's me. What do you need?

???: your friend becky hired me. She said there was two females you wanted to kill.

Sarah: becky hired you?

???: yea i'm a hit man. I've done these things before. Hell i even killed my own brother.

Sarah: well if you're legit and becky sent you then i guess so.

Laurent POV

This bitch is crazy and so is becky. We've been with them far too long. I miss my liyah and i know larry misses kelly. Somebody has to find us. I couldn't really move around since Sarah had me chained up in the room but i could hear her talking to someone downstairs. I heard foot steps walking up the stairs do i went back into the corner and pretending to be sleep. I heard the door open and lightly opened my eyes a little bit to see who it was. It was a man with Sarah he looked dangerous as hell and i was scared for my life. I heard her talking to him about killing liyah and kelly. Now i know i need to get out of here before she has him kill us. Sarah walked out and the man stayed in the room. I could feel him staring at me and he started to walk over. I closed my eyes tight.

Detective August POV

While sarah went downstairs i decided to walk over to the boy laying down. I don't know which twin he is but thank god he isn't harmed. I taped on his shoulder and i could tell that he was frightened.

August: its okay son. Just calm down i'm here to help you get out of here.

Laurent: what are you doing here and how are you going to help me and my brother?

August: my name is detective august *shows badge* you and you're brothers girlfriends are the ones who informed us about you being missing.

Laurent: are they okay? What happened to them?

August; they were badly beaten but they are fine now. Where is your brother?

Laurent: he's in the other room. How are you going to get her?

August: trust me when the time is right i will arrest her but for now i need you and your brother to play along.

I heard Sarah coming back up the stairs and i stood by Laurent looking at his startled face. I mouth to him to act afraid of me. He did as told and Sarah came up to me asking whats going on.

Sarah: whats going on?

August: he woke up and got scared when he saw me. What are you going to do with him and his brother?

Sarah: they are going to stay here forever. I finally have my boyfriend back from that trash of a whore he was dating. Now we just have to kill her and her friend.

I was wired so my team heard everything that she was saying. Later on tonight Sarah wanted to do the deed and thats when my team was going to arrest her and bring her down to the precinct.


	31. The capture

Detective August POV

I watched as Sarah tried to fix her plan. I texted me team and told them to be ready when i call. She didn't know that i had her on record since day one but she shall soon be arrested for her crimes. This chick is really nuts if you ask me. Never thought that someone would do crazy shit like this.

Sarah: are you ready?

August: yea. I need you to tell me where they live.

Sarah: i'll put it on maps.

August: cool

We were driving towards larry and Laurent's home. I texted my partner and told them that the back door is open and the key for the handcuffs are on the table in the kitchen. My partner is going get larry and Laurent from out of that house and bring them to the hospital. Aint no telling if they were drugged or beaten. We finally pulled up to their house and i texted the rest of the team to let them know that we are about to bust inside the house. We put liyah and kelly in the house along with some other police offers who are waiting to strike.

Sarah: don't make any noise at all.

August: okay got it *tip toes through house*

Sarah: i hear someone talking.

August: its coming from upstairs. Lets go check it out.

One of my team members texted me and said that he brought liyah and Kelly out through the back and had two other cops people pretending to be them. Once we made it to the room we saw the two females talking and Sarah pulled out her gun and started screaming at the girls. that's when i knew it was time to take Sarah down. I put my gun to Sarah's head and told her to put hers down or i will shoot. Before i knew it Sarah tried to shoot me. luckily i dodged the shot and shot her. i call for a bus to come get her and take her to the hospital where she would be arrested after she got treated. she wasn't dead but the shot did take her down.

\--FEW DAYS LATER--

Kelly POV

i'm so happy that i have my Larry back. I was so worried about him. I cant believe that Becky psychotic ass kidnapped him. What kind of craziness is that. she really took him from me. it was so lonely at home without him. days of not touching him or sleeping next to him knowing that we are both going to be safe. she always wanted to take Larry from me because he liked me and not her. At this point i just want to forget about what happened and get back to the way things use to be.

Larry: feels so good to be in my bed with my girl and mot worried about whats going to happen. *pulls kelly close*

Kelly: baby i missed *kiss* you so *kiss* much. I'm so happy that youre home and safe. I just don't wanna go to court and testify.

Larry: i know you don't wanna do it but we all have to. If we don't then they could be freed and not in jail and who knows what they might try again.

Kelly: i guess your right baby.

door opens*

Liyah: hey you guys wanna go out with us?

Larry: where to?

Liyah: sky zone.

Larry: okay we get dressed now. What time we leaving?

Laurent: we leaving in 30 so take shower together and get dressed and no taking all day.

Detective august POV

These girls must think we are stupid or something. They're trying to say that they weren't trying to kidnap larry and Laurent or kill kelly and liyah. I went under cover and pretended to be a hit man just so i can get these two idiots and put them in jail. I hope they have a good lawyer because either way they are going down for all of the stupid dangerous things they did. I'm just glad that all four of them are safe and back at home.

Becky: let me go. I didn't do anything wrong.

August: are you sure because i definitely remember Sarah calling you about killing them and what you both were going to do with the twins.

Becky: that was all a joke.

August: so why were the twins chained up in both of your rooms and beaten badly with bruises and cuts.

Sarah: YOUR CANT PROVE A DAMN THING.

August: that's what they all say when they are guilty. Save your lies for the judge.

???: girls you don't have to say anything to them anymore.

August: and who are you?

???: thats for me to know and you to find out.


	32. HardCore

Liyah POV

Last larry told me something that caught me off guard and i don't know if he is serious or not. I wanna say that he is joking but i think he is serious. At this point i don't know what to think or how to even put this together. My mind is rambling right now thinking about this.

Laurent: liyah

Liyah: ...

Laurent: LIyah

Liyah: ...

Laurent: LIYAAAAAAH!

Liyah: oh I'm sorry baby. What were you saying?

Laurent: whats wrong with you? Ever since last night you have been acting weird and funny.

Liyah: nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine i just need to take a nap.

I know Laurent knows that I'm lying right now but I'm not going to show it. If i told him this i think he might kill his brother and we cant have that. The real question is that when is he going to tell kelly about it. She has a right to know it will break her heart but at least he will telling the truth and this something i thought would never happen. And here is Laurent snapping me out of my thoughts.

Laurent: bebe what is wrong? I am trying to have a conversation with you and you are just dozed off into space. Your mind is somewhere else and now here. Are you cheating on me?

Liyah: no i am not cheating on you i just have a lot on my mind.

Laurent: well you can tell me whats wrong.

Larry POV

After the whole becky and Sarah thing i haven't really gotten a chance to tell kelly what happened in the house and i know that if i say what happened she might kill me. I didn't want to do it but unfortunately i was forced and now I'm sitting on a brick wall waiting for it to collapse on me and break every bone in my body. I've been in my room all day trying to avoid having to tell kelly about the events that happened and she is laying right next to me looking deep into my eyes trying to figure out what i am thinking. I have to tell her or soon she will find out and things could get worse. I decided that i was going to take a nap and then tell her when i wake up.

Laurent POV

Liyah: larry and becky had sex.

Laurent: huh? What are you talking about.

Liyah: larry and becky had sex at that house.

Laurent: no she had sex with him but he didn't have sex with her.

Liyah: what do you mean by that?

Laurent: she had larry chained up to the bed so there was nowhere he could go. He kept screaming and yelling for her to stop but she wouldn't.

———1 HOUR LATER———

screaming and fussing*

Laurent: oh shit. I think he told her.

Kelly: what do you mean you had sex with her?

door bussed open*

Laurent: it wasn't his fault this time.


	33. Time of death

Kelly POV

Last few nights and days have been crazy. Larry told me that becky fucked him when she captured him and Laurent. I knew it was coming soon enough. I just cant believe that little slut would do anything to make me break up with him so she can have him. Too bad he aint going nowhere and she going to jail. Todays the day that we all have to go testify in court. Im not excited about it. Why cant they just put them in jail right now instead of making us talk in-front of a jury. I don't even know these strangers to be telling them what goes on in my life.

Larry: baby are you ready?

Kelly: no. I don't wanna go at all.

Larry: baby its gonna be fine. Just trust me.

Kelly: TRUST YOU. YOU HAD SEX WITH HER.

Larry: are you still on this. I didnt have sex with her. She had sex with me while i was tied up and unable to move and screaming for her to stop. Which is technically rape.

Kelly: YOU STILL COULD'VE DID SOMETHING!

Larry: yea i could've have loosened the rope while i tied tight to the bed to get myself free. With what hands and feet. I couldn't move neither. Im not gonna sit up here and argue with you about this. *Walks away*

This negro is walking away from me while I'm fussing at him. I ought to beat his ass.

Liyah POV

I can hear larry and kelly fussing. Thats a usual thing that happens with them. They cant be doing this when we go to court to testify. The judge will put them out or in contempt of court. Just a few days ago we got to see our babies and now your fussing with each other.

Laurent: i wish they stop fussing and arguing. Its killing me.

Liyah: thats not about to happen.

Laurent: what are they fussing for anyways?

Liyah: about the becky having sex with him thing.

Laurent: she has to realize that it happen and there was nothing he could do about it.

———COURTHOUSE———

Author POV

The trial wasn't going as they thought it would. Becky had been fussing and screaming about why she feels she shouldn't be convicted and sent to jail. Kelly and liyah had a hard time on the witness stand because sarah and becky were sending out threats to them during court. After an hour of chaos and confusion things seems to be settling down and going smoothly.

Laurent: i know you hated that you had to testify.

Liyah: i did. Now i just wanna go home.

Laurent: its gonna be alright baby. Soon this will all be over and they will be put in jail.

Larry: whats taking them so long. Im ready to go eat.

Laurent: bro you are always hungry.

Larry: i have a fast metabolism. I need to eat. When we get home i cook dinner for us.

Kelly: yayy dinner. Now lets go fuck the verdict.

The verdict had came back and now everyone was extremely quiet. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

Judge: has the jury reached a verdict?

Jury1: yes we have your honor.

Judge: on the sole count of kidnap how do you find the defendants.

Jury1: we find the defendants guilty

Judge: on the sole count of rape in the first degree how do you find the defendants.

Jury1: we find the defendants guilty.

Judge: on the sole count of abuse and attempted murder how do you find the defendants.

Jury1: we find the defendants guilty.

Judge: the defendants will be admitted to county awaiting sentence next week. Court is adjourned.


	34. Make me say

Liyah pov

Sex is a beautiful thing. Its hot, sweaty, passionate, intriguing, and more. Its not the most important thing to me but i love doing it. Laurent drives me crazy sometimes when he wants sex and i just want to read like right now. A girl cant read in peace without Laurent wanting to have sex.

Laurent: baby come on. I wanna feel you.

Liyah: but you don't need to feel me. Im trying to read. We cant always have sex. I have my future to think about.

Laurent: so you trying to say that your future doesn't include me?

Liyah: thats not what I'm saying... what i'm saying is that i want to read in peace and quiet. Save the sex for later. I love you lau. *kiss*

Laurent: yea yea i love you too.

He didn't have to stomp out the room mad. I wasn't trying to make him upset. I just want him to let me read. Oh well. Atleast i can finish my book.

Blake POV

After becky and Sarah got arrested for being on some psycho shit i didn't know what to do. I knew she didn't really love me and all she wanted was the sex. Cant lie the sex was good and her head game was on point. Thats the only things I'm going to miss about her. Now i can get who i truly wanted.

Larry POV

Me and kelly haven't talked since the trial. She has been upset with me over shit that i couldn't control. Which only makes me upset with her. I love her to death but sometimes she drives me insane when she does stuff like this. I wish she would just understand and realize that i'm not trying to hurt her or harm her in any way. Thankfully i have my bro to help me when I'm upset or down during these situations.

Laurent: i hate that y'all not talking to each other. She still upset over the becky having sex with you thing?

Larry: yea she is and tried to tell her that i had no control over it but she don't listen.

Laurent: just give her sometime. She'll come around. You both just need to calm down and talk it out.

The door opens and we see kelly standing in the door with a sad face on her. I know she feels bad as much as i do. We stare at each other for a good minute and Laurent is just watching us trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I know he hears my thoughts. He grabs kelly by the arm and brings her to me.

Laurent: stop with the silence and talk before i scream and fuss at you both.

I grabbed kelly and embraced her with a hug and apologized. She also apologized and kissed me. I'm so happy that we are back to normal, but how long is this going to last. I hate being in situations like this with kelly. She's my world.

Kelly: i am so sorry baby. I really didn't mean to be upset with you. I was just upset because she had sex with my man and i wasn't there to do something about it.

Larry: it's no your fault. No one knew where she had us.

Becky POV

Mother fuckers put me in jail. I hate it in here. Every gay girl in here tries to make a pass at me and i be having to say no or back away. One time i almost got fucking raped by one who couldn't keep her hands to herself. This is the worst place to be in. I was doing so well in school and making my family proud. Now they just look at me as a failure and a psycho chick. I don't care if i took it too far. When you want something you gotta go get it. I just hate that my family has lost all faith and trust in me. I wanna leave this place i'm not made for the prison life.

???: where you going sweet cheeks?!

See what i mean. Always someone new.

Becky: why does it matter to you?

???: dont answer my question with a question now answer the DAMN QUESTION!


	35. Hmm

Kelly POV

Larry made me get on the pill because he was tired of having to put a condom on just so we can have sex. I was scared at first because of all the hurtful things birth control can do but then i found out that there were more than just he pills with the hormones and the patches. I just finished taking one. He better be lucky i love enough to do this because i would def make him pull out the condoms again. And here he comes with that mischievous ass grin on his face.

Larry: kelly i need your help.

Kelly: what do you need my help with?

Larry: some paper work i'm doing for work.

Kelly: ok so what exactly is it.

Larry: if you come over here then you would know.

Kelly: alright larry geewiz.

Soon as i walked over to larry he put his hands in my shorts and started playing with my kitty. Damn this is such a turn on. I knew he was going to try something. Well he does have paperwork on the desk but i don't think thats going to stop him from having his way with me. I can feel his long ass fingers plunging my poor little pussy. He bent me over on the table and ripped my shorts off of me. That was my favorite shorts now what am i going to wear. He got me in doggy style on this desk while he sitting down in the chair. I wanna sit in the chair cuz my knees hurt on this desk. I wish he stop teasing me because i feel a draft on my pussy and nothing is being done about it.

Larry: baby you look good from behind. Thank god for making you.

Kelly: baby I'm horny. Please do something.

Larry: just be patient baby

Becky POV

I hate this place so much and i just wanna go home. I've gotten eaten out by the same two guards everyday and fucked. This is the worst. They rape you and fuck you and leave you there until they are ready to do you again. They take me to this special room and strip me of my clothes. Then they start to rub my titties and my areas while having a good holding grip on my arms and legs. The more i fight the more turned on they get. I hate the feeling of being raped by them but for some reason I'm always moaning and having orgasms like its fucking good. I can try to run all i want but that only makes it worse cuz they will beat me.

???: you ready for round three?

Becky: no. Can i please just stay here.

???: we none let that happen. You too special and you got a fat pussy. Just the way we like. Not so much ass but that can be arranged.

Becky: you will never get away with this.

???:but i already did

Larry POV

Kelly taste so good. I like it when she wet like a ocean and she just so damn tight. I just got started on kelly like ten minutes ago and she already extremely wet. I have that affect on her. She just don't know how much I'm turned on by this. I love her in this position. She moaning and cursing me out right now and its sexy as hell. I barely put the tip in and she crying. I must be doing something right.

Larry: kelly stop squeezing on my dick.

Kelly: mmm

Larry: girl you keep moaning and I'm gonna go harder and make your legs numb.

Kelly: mmm mmm

Larry: shit baby say something i cant take it no more.

Kelly: aaah. Mmm. Ouuuu

I cant tell she panting and huffing. She aint got to do that cuz I'm right here and i'm ready to make her say my name.

Liyah POV

I love hearing them have sex. It makes me want to join in. Damn i should fuck Laurent right now. Or we could just go join kelly and larry. I walk into the room and see Laurent reading. This book must be good because he rarely reads. I get on the bed and put my naked body on his naked body. I begin to grind on his dick like a horny porn star. He wont even put the book down but imma make him put it down. I lift myself up and slid his dick inside of me. I let out a loud moan but it doesn't get his attention one bit. Why isn't nothing working. He looks at me then looks back at his book. I grab his book and throw far away from him. He looks at me with an angry face and starts to fuss. While he is fussing, i am riding him like i'm on a bull, giving him a show in different positions. i got done and i started sucking his dick like it was my favorite candy.

Laurent: fuck baby.

Liyah: mmmm

I heard a knock on our door and in walked larry and kelly who were smelling like sex and still naked. I guess they wanna have a foursome. We all walk to the guest bedroom and get busy with each other.


	36. Good pussy

Kelly

I woke up from this long ass dream. Me, liyah, larry, and Laurent had a foursome and i lost my virginity. Me and liyah were beaten up and larry and Laurent were kidnapped by becky and Sarah. They even got arrested for rape and kidnapping and attempted murder. The dream felt so real i was starting to believe it. I look over and see larry naked and then i realized none it was a dream. All of that really happened. I got out the bed because i could barely walk. Last night larry had his way with me. I was totally loving it but i was hurting too. I kissed his forehead and went to go take a bath. I soaked in water and played with the bubbles. Yes i am a child at heart. The door opened and larry came into the tub tired and all not really paying attention to the fact that i was enjoying being alone in here. He kissed my lips and laid me on him. The water was very hot and it made us get sleepy.

Larry: i love you kelly. You amazing woman and you have good pussy.

Larry's accent was definitely coming out strong. He sounded so cute when he said that. I just laughed it off and kissed him. We finally took a shower and got dressed for the day.

Kelly: larry?

Larry: yes kells.

Kelly: do you ever see yourself marrying me?

Liyah

I am glad that school is over with. Finished my first year of college with kelly. We made it through together. Damn i love my bestfriend so much. I got a job at a law firm working with lawyers on real cases. Its so exciting to be doing this. This is def my start to me being a future lawyer and helping those in trouble get justice for the ones who did them wrong. Laurent has been with me every step of the way by supporting me and caring for me and i truly love him for that. He looks so cute laying down. He better get up cuz he got work in 2 hours. I shake him light and whisper in his ear. He slowly opens his eyes and turn to give me a good morning kiss. Man how i love those lips of his. He needs to be on the hall of fame for his kissing.

Liyah: baby get up you have work.

Laurent: i don't have work today. I called off.

Liyah: why did you call off?

Laurent: so i could be with you. Now can you come over here and get something for me.

I walk over to his side of the bed and pick up the remote. Before i could even move again he lifts up my gown starts eating me out. I could feel my juices flowing out and his tongue devouring every inch of me. It felt so good and i was here for it. He pulled me on top of him and "parked his car in my garage". Thats when it all started happening. I was going crazy. I felt like it was my time again and i was with him and larry. They both were slamming my walls like they haven't had sex in ages. But laurent is killing my pussy. I don't know if it will resurrect like Jesus did on the cross. I think i need the resurrection stone from harry potter.

Laurent: that's right baby. Shake that ass on my dick... you got a nice g spot baby.

Liyah: FUCK... you too thick baby... my pussy not ready for all that. My legs not either.

Laurent: yea you is. You got good pussy.

Larry

My girl got pussy like a waterfall. She squirt like he splashing. If i could fuck her any further i would. She got so many beautiful body parts. Oh shit she sucking me off so good.

Larry: baby don't stop.

I stop her and bend her over. I slide in a give her all of me non stop for 3 hours. I like doggystyle and missionary. She got some bomb pussy. She started bouncing back on me and i couldn't help but spank her a few times. I pulled out before i bust and pulled her on top of me. I kissed her lips and we cuddle till we feel alseep.


	37. Good pussy 2

Liyah

I like being a naughty girl. Well only for Laurent of course but sometimes i just wanna have sex with larry too. Is that bad that i wanna have sex with him. I'm in love with Laurent no doubt about that but sometimes i just wanna fuck larry. When he walks around with no shirt on and his abs look all good. I know that's kelly boyfriend and i shouldn't be trying to fuck her man but i cant help it. I fucked him on my 18th birthday. Im 20 now and i need to be pleased as well. Laurent is always pleasing me but its been a minute since i had larry please me. Maybe we can switch boyfriends for a day. Nah that would be stupid because i don't like sharing my dick even though Laurent fucked her those times we got drunk and had a foursome. I think i'm just horny. Maybe if i go watch some porn and play with myself then i'll be fine.

Larry: liyah are you alright.

I didn't even notice larry was standing right there and im over here touching myself.

Liyah: I'm fine larry. Why do you ask?

Larry: you look like you are going crazy.

Im not going crazy. I just am horny to fuck you. As much as i love Laurent i just wanna feel Larry's dick again.

Liyah: im not going crazy. I- ... i wanna fuck you. Im trying to whisper but apparently i don't know how to whisper.

Larry: huh? repeat that again. I don't think i heard you right.

Liyah: larry i know you heard me.

Larry: but what about-

Liyah: you know i love laurent and i love how good in bed, but i want to have sex with you.


	38. Good pussy cont

Larry

Liyah said that she wanted to fuck me. I cant do that to my baby and fuck her bestfriend. She was already upset when i found out that i fucked liyah and fucking her again would only make things worse. But it is hot how she just blatantly said that she wanna fuck me. Baby girl can get it if she want to but i could never do that to my kelly. Unless...

Larry: li are you sure you wanna do this?

Liyah: yes i am sure now just bring your sexy ass over here and fuck me like you mean it.

The way she was talking to me had me turned on. I couldn't even resist. I wanted her so bad and i was gonna do anything to get her. I picked liyah up and brought her to my room.

Liyah: larry you're growing more and more everyday.

Liyah: make me cum hard.

She just cant keep her hands to herself. I locked my room door and started ripping liyah's clothes off. She looks so good naked. Something about a naked woman that turns me on even more.

Larry: if i do this then it has to be a secret between me and you.

She can't even speak she so horny. I pulled my pants down and started rubbing my dick along her entrance. She know she tight as hell and when i fuck her she gonna be even more tight. I licked her area a few times just to get her wet and then i slid in.

Liyah: Larry please... HARDER DADDY.

I love it when she call me daddy. It makes me go crazy and she don't wanna see that side of me but she feel so good. I lifted her off the bed and slammed her into the wall. Her moans are so beautiful and i love it. Does she know what she do to me? I slid her down my manhood and gave her the best sex of her life. Laurent must not be doing it right.

Larry: baby you know i love-

Kelly: love me


End file.
